Return of the guardian
by maticore
Summary: When in danger people can accomplish amazing feats. When a wizard is in danger they run. what will happen when danger finds her?
1. prologue

AN: Hey all this is maticore and I am declairing that I do not own the rights to the characters from the Nasuverse nor the harry potterverse. Due to my love of the character I do not own the rights to sworddancers (though I wish I did )

Return of the guardian

Zelretch. Dead apostle. Wizard marshal. Kelaidoscope. These are some of the first things that come to mind when people see the old man of the clock tower. Or atleast these are the polite thoughts that come to mind as the man, being both a dead apostle and a entity that lives outside the usual dimensional rules has warped his perception of normal decorum.

Old man Zelretch has become notorius for driving almost all of his vic...erm apprentices insane. He does this by pranking them. This normally would not be so bad as its just a prank right? Wrong. As old man zelretchs idea of a prank is to drop someone into a different universe in the body of a magical girl... for the giggles.

It is because of his proclivity to cause chaos that the incarnations. Beings that are similar to the gods that occupy the universes but unlike them they are not the avatars of a concept. Each of these beings are creates directly from a concept to be its incarnation. From there they delegate authority to 'avatars' within pantheons. These incarnations have taken notice of his activities throughout the multiverse.

The incarnations could not allow a being to continue to cause such wanton havok without a counter-ballence. So it was decided and agreed upon with the marshal that to counter his 'adventures' he would solve problems that occur for them as they cannot intervene but he not being a divine being could interact without causing trouble.

It was on one of these travels where he 'corrects' his cosmic karma that he was confronted.

Zelretch was walking down a a quiet street in a small town in Wales. He had been scanning this universe, it was one of the unussual ones being on the border between two different clusters it ended up as a mix of both.

As an example he once traveled to one where magic was in full bloom, but it was like this because the Gods of old where still alive. They where in hiding. This meant that the old mysteries where still in effect including the deities of magic. These deities considered the so called magical people 'their dominion' and generally rarely paid attention to much out side of it.

So using his past experience he came prepared and he studied. He learned that not long after the times of ancient greece the mages had a dispute on how to proceed with using their magic. This dispute was caused by the emergance of a dark Mage called Herpo the foul his inventions in magic and use of combat magiks not in war or defence but with the pure intent of mallice of forethought shocked the community to the core.

In the end this event caused schism. The split was between two factions the first was the groups worst effected by Herpo. They were calling for restraint on the reckless creation and usage of magics. The other faction still wished to create the magics but in a controled manner.

This schism lead to the eventual creation of the wizard community and the mage community. The mages loosing their cores at some point along the way. And the wizard becoming fearful and hiding from the rest of the world. It was also this schism that caused families to be split into two. When some of the clan members would agree with the other side they would often go and create a new family. Following similar ideals under their new banner.

So when Zelretch saw a growing nexus point, a point in time where nothing will change the outcome unless something is changed. He knew what cluster of universes this was as well he was the current grandfather figure for another girl he had save from one of them.

Arriving on the street he proceeded to walk along it. It was a quiant little town he didn't know the name of the place but it was pretty enough. Continuing his walk he picked up the scent of two magic users one male and one female, he also smelled …. fear.

Not unusual as a Dead ancestor he was usually mistaken for a vampire. Well he cant blame them but he is a cut above the abominations so its a bit insulting. He couldn't help but wonder if this is how Arcuid feels about the dead ancestors that go about murdering? Hmm he will probably never know she is a very private girl that one.

He had arrived a a small clearing just out side of town when he heard a voice call out to him. " Stop! What are you doing here Vampire?!" his eyebrow quirked and a grin on his face zelretch turned to face his two confronters.

Before him in the grove of evergreens was a tall man black messy hair with brown eyes and glasses. The man appeared to be holding what appeared to be a stick but Zelretch knew better they where mystic codes that where designed to amplify and channel prana.

A Little bit behind the man with a weary look on her face. Her bright red hair framing her beautiful face and her full body would have made her the attention of many men but thats not what caught zelretchs eye. What caught his eye was her eyes, eyes that he had seen in very few places before one in particular was quite interesting. He couldn't help but wonder.

"Well?"demanded the man It was here that Zelretch just couldn't help himself "well to answer your question I was just out for a midnight stroll in the woods" he replied with a wide grin. This caused an involuntery twitch on the severe fave of the man.

"Give me a proper answer what does You-know-who want in this town!" the man demanded. This caused some confusion as he didn't kn... ohh he is on about that wanna be punk. This universe must be behind the the time stream a bit. So this was still the first blood war. Interesting.

Very interesting.

"I think we have gotten off on the wrong footing let me introduce myself. My name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. I am not a Vampire I am a Dead apostle but to keep things simple we shall not be explaining that." Zelretch said to the couple as he could see the confusion.

"Now for the relavant part to your question I am a Wizard marshal and the creator of the second true magic the keliadoscope or in leymans terms the ability to observe and move through parallel universes and dimensions." at this he heard a gasp from the woman "but,but,but that is impossible , James to be able to do what he is saying is just mind boggling." the man on the other hand just looked lost.

"my young lady that is the reason it is called a true magic. As unlike almost every other type of magic out there with enough technology man kind could replicate it from simple potions through to changing an items shape even small jumps in time can all be replicated with technology hence not true magic. True magic however can be equated to miracles, from creating matter with no cost, my own universe jumping, the heavens feel or manifesting the soul, even the blue which is true temporal manipulation all essentially boil down to what equates to miracles." He explained to the teenaged girl who seemed to be getting more and more excited by the second.

"erm lily I know that you are excited at learning something new and all honey but there is the possibility he works for you-know-who?" this caused both Zelretch and the girl to blink and the girl to snap her wand back up at him and him to chuckle .

"hmm lets see if I remember correctly from my travels tom likes to brand his followers. Something called the 'dark mark true?" he asked the man … James who nodded " well if I showed you my arms that I don't have it can we have a discussion ?" he said this with all the air of a ruling monarch doing his best to replicate loreleis attitude so that he could pull it off.

James accepted at this but was still warey as the man had basically admitted to being some kind of vampire and by the looks of his attitude a strong one. So once they had checked for the mark and cleared him they returned to a small cottage that they were living in to talk.

"Okay first I must tell you how I came here. You are aware of concepts such as death or love and so on right?"the couple nodded "good during my travels I was approached by one such being claiming to be the concept of death." this cause a shocked look in the couple. Seeing it caused him to smirk " now you must realise this was while I was in the nothingness between universes, I essentially got yanked aside and accosted by death, not a good day." this caused a chuckle to escape him at the memory. " now death basically said that due to my 'travels' I was interfering with how things were supposed to go in an uncontrolled manner too much and if I don't stop she and the other aspects would deal with me." this provoked a shocked look.

It was lily who replied "hmm I guess it makes a kind of sense if you think about it if these concepts as you call them exist I would guess there would be one for either Fate or Destiny. I would also guess that since they are working on a cosmic scale they only look at the end goal not the journey. Sound about right?" This provoked a smile from the old man "correct you are. The micro management was supposed to be the job of the gods. But most pantheons take a decidedly hands off approach and well you cant even tell if they still exist any more."

This shocked them. The gods were real? Well damn!

"Now after a bit of arguing we basically came to an agreement that I get to travel as long as I mitigate any damage I do by helping them solve their issue spots. Or Nexus an area of importance that needs help." this provoked a nod from the couple.

"Now young lady during this conversation I used one of my spells to check both of your health and I found that you have a curse effecting your womb, am I correct?" at this a sad look came over her face "yes we were in a fight a few years back when a curse aimed for James hit me instead we don't know how it is effecting me as this sterility curse is designed for men but..." she trailed of with tears glistening in her eyes .

Zelretchs face hardened. Well he had found his job if the potter child isn't born there would be major issues. So he decided to help them. "If I may may I lay a hand on your abdomen, this is so that I can use a spell to find out what is happening with the curse." James had tensed at the request but when he heard that it was to possibly help with the curse a small ray of hope flittered in his chest. He detested seeing lily this despondent.

"Okay but please tell me if you cant do anything." lily mumbled quietly. Zelretch just smiled at the girl and used analysis. Closing his eyes to go through the aquired information he learned that the curse had run its course and was no longer there. But he learned something else as well.

"Well you will be please to know you are no longer cursed. Due to the effort of having to work on the wrong gender it burned itself out. However I regret to inform you that I don't think you have many viable eggs left." There was a look of relief on her face as she took in the first bit. " But I still have a chance of having children yes?" she asked with a hope filled voice. "yes you have that chance in fact I would like to say congratulations to you as you are pregnant right now." he said to her with a cheshire smile .

At this she looked about to burst into tears as she saw him nod at which she just hugged the old man and then clung to James. "Now before we get too Excited the child was attacked by the curse just before it dissipated so it is on the knife edge between life and death." he said grimly not liking having to say this.

"The main problem is that the curse attacked her at her core or as you would call it her soul. Now if she had time her core would stabalize but ..." The look of pain on his face said it all he had just told a young mother she had a child on the way and then a minute later that she could possibly lose her. God people must think he is a sadist.

"Is there any way to help her please I don't want to loose our daughter" demanded James with passion and fire in his eyes while holding his wife close. Zelretch looked at the man. " under stand that yes I do know of a possibility but it will be your choice if I do it." at this the man nodded "please tell me what your plan is" "very well" said Zelretch very uncomfortable with this.

As you know the problem is that your daughters core is weak there fore needs reinforcing." this caused a nod "what I propose is that we use a little bit of the third true magic the realisation of the soul. This will allow us to find another version of herself to essentially become the foundation or anchor stone on which she can grow around." At this James almost launched himself at the man "you want to turn my daughter into someone else!" he demanded furiously! "calm yourself firstly she isn't born yet she will have plenty of years to grow and secondly I said foundation. I will explain it like this you have two houses with the same foundations but are built by different people from different specs what happens?" it was lily that caught on with a bright smile "That although there might be some similarities between our daughter and her donor she will still be ours to teach and love?" Zelretch nodded "odds are she will have an odd habit here or there or a skill that she shouldn't you will know where they come from." This caused them both to nod in understanding.

"Now you have a choice you can take the chance and go alone or you can take the chance with me and I will procure the necessary items. What is your choice?" both of the couple looked at each other before lily looked at him and replied " would you be able to procure the items while we discuss the options? We can have an answer for you when you get back?" she asked hopefully.

"Okay I have the information I need anyway I just need to find that old witch. I should be back in a weeks time till then!" with that there was a flash of rainbow light and he was gone.

In the divide between realities zelretch was grumbling about having to intentionally find that irritating witch Yuko Ichihara. But as far as he knew she was the only one who could use the heavens feel on a concious level.

He had to admit though he was not expecting the girl to be a version of Ilya von Einzbern Does that mean that there are two Ilyas in that reality?does it mean that there is a human named Ilya and a humonculous called Ilya? Fuck it it was hurting his head.

He needed to find a version that would work well a version that could work as a foundation for such an important figure. Hmm wasn't there that one Ilya that …..

And with that Zelretch proceeded off to clear his cosmic debt book and hopefully not get wiped from existance... for another month.


	2. chapter 1

AN: hey this is maticore and this is me once again declairing my lack of ownership of the properties of FATE and harry potter they are owned by their respective owners.

Chapter 1

Godrics hollow. A sleepy little town in which a fledgling little family resides. This family untile recently was thought to have no chance to exist. The mother was thought to be barren, the father was constantly working. Even the daughter had problems, She was in poor health throughout the pregnancy, If it was not for the intervention of atraveling old man it was likley the daughter wwould have died.

So It is here that in a house at the edge of the village that we find one Lily potter sitting in a rocking chair holding her precious daughter. The daughter that she never thought she would have. Don't get her wrong she didn't trust that 'Zelretch' man as far as she could throw the town but she just wanted a family so badly! When she was told that she had been hit by a sterility curse! It was like the world had come tumbling down around her. Out of every curse created why that one, god she would even have taken a cruciatus over that!

But that was where nature played its trump card due to the curse being aimed at james the caster had fired the curse designed to sterilise men, there fore when it hit her it wasn't working right. That was over three years ago the curse had worn off now and when the old man had told her the damage to her daughter she almost broke into tears. It just wasn't fair! First she gets dragged into some stupid war on account of being born magical now she cant even have the family she always dreamed of!

That was when he told her of the possibility of as he called it 'reinforcing her soul' to help her daughter survive. Lily had to admit she was a little bit of a book nerd but soul magic was something she had avoided as it was a sensitive subject. If you got one thing wrong, well its a soul your messing with you dont exactly get retrys. As the old man explained it he would have an old friend to use the third true magic to crystelize the soul an alternative of their daughter at some point and then he would use that as a foundation to prop up the growing soul that was her daughter.

It sounded rediculous so after a week when he returned with a small red crystel in hand lily asked about the girl that would be essentialy inside her daughter. In which the old man responded.

"Her name is Ilyasviel von einsbern. She is an increadably powerful little girl and a very pivital to history in many universes. She has quite the natural ability with conjuration,alchemy and several other lines of magic. I wont tell you much as that would ruin the joy of having a child, i will say this she will feel a kin ship to the name Ilya, now that does not mean you need to call her that it just means she will have an attachment to the name."

After that the old man explained about how he had created a vault in gringotts with materials and books for her incase her abilities or past memories start to act up but that is only a just incase option. Once the proceedure was over they almost immediatly called Poppy over.

Poppy Pomphry, one of the most competant healers known to the brittish medical establishment. When she arrived and was wondering what was wrong she was plesantly surprised by the news that Lily was pregnant and could understand why she wanted a full checkup due to her being under a curse as far as she knew.

The results of the scan where spectacular, the child was Strong and health and magically powerful. Well for a child in the womb any way. It was at this point that james and lily decided that they weren't going to announce the pregnancy. There where too many things that could go wrong and they didn't want anything to hurt the little one , their little Ilya.

James became rediculously protective putting wards uppon wards over the house even to the point that he put a glamour on lily to make it look that she wasn't pregnant to protect her from the posibility of kidnap for hostage reasons.

Lily on the other hand while loving James for his efforts was becoming paranoid, she had her family now and would do everything in her power that she could to protect it from all comers.

This is what brings us back to Lily sitting in her rocking chair with Ilya, reading her darling daughter a story. No one knew they had a Daughter they all thought they had a son due to the glamours that they put on her.

While Ilya was a blond little girl taking after Lilys mother, the glamour was black haired looking like james. The only fact that both had correct was the Startlingly green eyes that came from lilies side of the family.

James and lily where not happy at the moment as they had just came back from Dumbledores office and the old man had just informed them and the Longbottoms that they were under threat because of a drunks ramblings that he claimed was a prophecy. It was because of this that James had headed to Gringotts to sort out the accounts.

No one was allowed access if except Iyla if anything goes wrong. Only she can gain access even if they have a key. She is not allowed to be entered into any magically binding contracts unless she wishes it. And she Must be informed of her heritage at the First possible convienence. This was written in a contract with the goblins at gringotts by James who had gotten highly protective of his daughter.

He then started to pack all unneccessary family items into the vault. If there was the possibility of them being attacked he wanted to be sure everything was safe. He also pack a pensieve loaded with memories from both him and lily for Ilya just in case but hoping that they are never needed.

Xxxxx

It was Haloween or as it was once called samhain. In the Hidden comunities of the magical it was a day of celebration, not that there was much to celebrate. For the last few years there had been a war going on and at anytime a group of people had gathered even for events as sacred as samhain they would be attacked by the terrorists.

It was rather ironic due to the fact that the terrorists claimed that they were fighting for the preservation of the communities traditions yet here they where attacking and destroying people while they where trying to enact the communities traditions.

The threadbare mask of legitimacy was all that stopped a full scale mobilization against them and even then it was a mask with so many holes in it it was rediculous.

It was on this night, a man could be seen walking through the small village. He was cloaked within the shadows wearing complete black. Everyone who saw him dismissed him as a figment of their imagination, a flicker in the corner of their eye not worth notice.

This man was the leader of the terrorists. One Lord Voldemort. Not long ago he had been informed by one of his faithful servants that a prophecy had been told proclaiming his downfall. Voldemort was a very powerful magical, Some said that he had no match. The problem with this was that it did nothing but boost his Ego to no ends. So when he heard that a savior of sorts would be born with the power to be his down fall, well that just would not do now would it.

He had immediatly dispatched his informations sources to discover all he could to narrow down the possibilities and came up with two. One was Nevile Longbottom born of Frank and Alice Longbottom. The other was one Harrison Potter born to James and Lily Potter. Both were un remarkable right down to their names.

The only thing that was remarkable was that Lily potter was said to have been barron. Cursed with a sterility curse. His own men had told him so. The fact that despite this she had managed to bear a child drew his attention. This MUST be his supposed nemisis.

So that lead to him walking down a small alley towards their house this evening.

Xxxxx

Lily was putting her daughter to bed in her little pijammas and couldn't help hut smile. She truly was an Angel. It was right at that moment when She heard an explosion!

The front door had just been blasted in, James came running out of their bedroom holding his wand and ran to the stairs to hold them off. Lily quickly applied the glamour Rune to Ilya. The last thing she wanted was for the terrorists to find her daughter alone, God knows what they would do to her. The kindest thing they could do would to be to kill her!

So she stood there waiting and cursing as she listened to the fight down stairs. She was realy damning dumbledore now, If only he hadn't applied those Fucking anti-transportation wards she would be able to get her daughter out of here but noooo Its not safe. Bull shit!

Suddenly it all fell silent. She strained her ears trying to listen. Did james win? Did his oponent? Then she heard it a soft pat pat pat of bared feet slowley walking up stairs. It wasn't like she could do much she didn't have her wand so here she stood practically counting down the seconds left in her life as she watched the door open and in walked the last person she wanted to see face to face.

"Move girl im only here for the child" hissed the abomination in front of her. Her Ilya it wanted to kill her Ilya no never! She would never allow that!

"No take me instead just don't kill my baby!" Lily begged tears flowing freely down her face despretly trying to save her child, hoping against hope that this thing might let her child live.

"stupid child i promised one of my faithful i would attempt to make you see reason i failed. AVADA KEDAVRA!" the last thing Lily potter saw as she was blown back by the green blast was the glamoured face of her beautiful child and could only pray that she had a long life.

AN: hey this is maticore i fully realise that this is a rather short chapter but i am setting the story hence the different view points. This should beging to speed up shortly just the necessary slogging at the begining yano


	3. Chapter 2

AN: hey this is maticore and this is my usual proclamation saying that I do not own either the FATE nor the Harry potter universes. I hope that you enjoy the story

AN1: Note I have changed the date of the story to keep it more in keeping as while the potterverse might be stuck in the antique era no matter what the Nasuverse does get effected by its surroundings to an extent and due to that I made my decision.

Return of the Guardian

Chapter 2

It was a chilly night this year. Halloween, usually children would be seen out trick or treating. Having fun with family and friends. But in This cookie cutter street everything was quiet. Too quiet! The street was so normal that it looped right back round into being abnormal.

Each and every house was identical right down to the proportions of their gardens the only differences being how the gardens had been laid out within those proportions. It was almost sickening the extent of the lack of individuality.

It was here at just past midnight that suddenly the lights cut out for apparently no reason. If one had to look out into the street they would only see shadows. But in one of the houses in the street was a man infamous among the Magus community. One Kiritsugu Emiya a spikey black haired man wearing a black buisness suit was sitting inside his safe house after coming back from a failed attempt to get his darling little girl back from those gods damned Einzbernz! It wasn't his fault that the idiots had shot themselves in the foot. The fucks had corrupted the grail themselves by summoning Avenger now once he had won the war but disposed of it to save the world what do they do? The fuckers blame him and steal his precious daughter! The thought alone caused Kiritsugu to punch the wall in rage.

Noticing the lights in the street suddenly going out he grabbed a set of Night vision goggles from his stores and started to observe outside. The Curses from the grail hadn't effected him to any great deal yet so he was trying to put away as much money as possible before he couldn't work any more. And while he was over trying to get Ilyasviel he had received a mission from the Clock tower. His reward was a pardon. The mission was to check on the other half of the mystical world.

This caught kiritsugu off guard. Whilst he was aware that there was more to the hidden world than the clock tower let on that was due to the nature of his work. He was also aware that the majority of magus did not know as given the magus attitude it could only cause problems between factions. So here he was preparing to go on his mission. He had a list of all locations that are saturated with mana and they come to him.

So he decided to count his blessings and observe maybe he might not need to go to the hot spots...maybe.

Xxxxx

Albus Dumbledore was a very old man who many would accuse of looking like the personification of merlin. His long snow white beard almost touching his knees and his gaudy robes marking him out as an intruder to this area as he was walking down the bland street, Privet drive he thought it was called, enroute to meet his colleague. Albus was not someone who enjoyed all this bland and sneaking, He enjoyed being seen and making his presence known. It was one of the reasons why he wore such loud robes. It made sure that he was not missed. But there was a time for everything and tonight was such a time for discretion.

So here he was walking down the street to meet Minerva Mcgonagle who had been on watch for him since the news had broken about the attack. Looking around he spotted her. So walking up to her. "Ahh Minerva its good to see you this evening." Albus said trying to put as much cheer as he could into his voice.

"Albus I don't know how but you are the only person who can identify me without fail in my animagus form. How do you do it?" the woman groused from her spot sitting on a low wall at the corner of the street. Looking at the man she could see that insufferable twinkle in his eye again.

"gha! forget it. Tell me Albus are the rumours true?" she whispered. Looking almost in despair as she asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to her "What have you heard so far my dear?" this seemed to irritated her but she answered anyway as she knew she wasn't going to get any further without giving him the answers he wanted. "Not much just what I can see on the viewing box the muggles have. I saw reports of owls flying during the day and reports of shooting stars over a town to the south luckily it got marked down as a early celebration but if people keep this up they might not be so lucky!" she finished her rant proving her position as one of the strictest diciplinarians in his school.

"well I shall tell you that the potters were attacked by Voldemort" Minerva gasped at his non-chalant way of saying this. "ohh no they had withdrawn from the war as well they wanted nothing but to raise their child." she said sadly a tear forming in her eye.

"Indeed, Both lily and James have not survived the attack." he reported. The pained look in the womans face told the story Lily had always been one of her favourite students. "what of their child?" she asked a little bit of emotion. Hope, slid into her voice betraying her emotions that were usually so well controlled.

"Young Harrison is being brought here via another route just to ensure his safety"the old man claimed just before a low rumbling was heard in the quiet of the street. Both people in the unlikely meeting place turned to look up only to see a light aproaching them.

After a couple of minutes the shape resolved itself into a motor bike, a Harley Davidson with an attached side-car slowly lowering out of the sky. The person riding the vehicle was a mammoth of a man wearing a massive hide coat. It was not long before the shaggy bearded man was on the ground and walking across to Albus.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagle." said the man as they both replied nodding "Hagrid". "I hope the journey was not to bad Hagrid" asked Albus "no not at all professor, the little tyke fell asleep while we where flying here" chuckled Hagrid as he fished out a basket with a child in it and handed it over to Albus.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Albus i've been watching these people and they..." started Minerva before she was cut off. "As much as I dislike it it is necessary he needs to grow up away from our society. Otherwise he could be influenced in undesirable ways. Whether it be due to presure on the government for an undesirable to adopt and raise him or the fame he has gained this from this event going to his head. Being seperated from our world will isolate him from that." At this he walked up to one of the houses and laid the basket down with a letter in it. Before looking over his work "Harry potter the boy who lived I wish you good luck." and with that and a nod fair well the three compatriots departed without another word their work done.

Xxxxx

Kiritsugu honestly couldn't believe it. Silently he was thanking his mentor for teaching him how to read lips as he sat their taking notations of what was said. And he had basically completed his mission without doing anything. Don't get him wrong he would still be going to confirm his findings, nothing wrong with being thorough.

What worried him though was the fact that supposedly the dark lord that the clock tower had warned him about had attacked a family killed the parents but not the child. Why?

He watched the Wizards leave and waited five minutes to ensure they had left before exiting his safe house as quietly as possible. He made his way across the road and looked at the child and saw something was slightly off. It looked like there was a slight shimmer around him.

One of the things that had always made him a good assassin was he could see through most disguises due to the temporal mage craft, the two don't mix well it causes a slight distortion effect that shows them up. Picking up the letter and opening it he read.

 _Dear Mrs Petunia Dursley_

 _I regret to inform you that on the evening of the thirty first of october 1991 your sister and her husband were the victims of a terrible attack on their persons resulting in their deaths. Fortunatly we think that the murderer has perished._

 _As you may have noticed young Harrison survived the attack. He did so through his mother sacrificing her life for him thus providing a shield for him. I hereby request that you provide shelter for him. I have put an enchantment on him based off of his mothers sacrifice that will allow the protect to extend to his home._

 _I thank you for doing this and I look forward to seeing Harrison at school when he turns eleven._

 _Sincerely_

 _Albus Percivel Brian Wolfric Dumbledore_

 _Head master of Hogwarts_

 _Chief warlock of the Wizengamot_

 _Supreme Mugwump of the ICW_

 _Order of merlin First class_

After reading the letter Kiritsugu really couldn't help but sigh. These wizards where either stupid as all high hell or have no idea how the world works. Fuck even magi understand the world better than this. Christ to tell someone that they might have murderers after them but to please take the child in anyway? Idiots!

Deciding what to do he turned to the door, number four he saw and pulled out a lock pick. Looking around checking for an alarm he didn't see one using some structural grasp to check just in case. Finding it all clear he picked the lock. He didn't want this loud he had been using this street as a safe house for a while and had a dossier on all the people living in the street.

The Dursleys where a family of normal people who where obsesivly normal. They would avoid anything that was even slightly out of the ordinary as if it was touched with the plague. So he would do this quietly make it so they have deniability and he can get all the answers he wants. Once the door was quietly opened he lifted the carry basket inside, he looked about to see if there was any one around, there wasn't, and closed the door.

Proceeding up stairs he entered the master bedroom and seated on a stool at a make-up mirror of a type that his beloved Irisviel used to use And faced the bed. Looking around for he found a shoe he couldn't help but smirk. Picking up the shoe he threw it inbetween the couple who were currently sleeping in the bed infront of him.

With a start and a scream of shock the two were awake and looking around for the source of the disturbance till they found him. "Mister Emiya What are you doing breaking into our home in the middle of the night!" shrieked petunia at a volume that it was hard not to wince at.

"I will explain but first read this" he said in a calm voice before handing over the letter. He watched as she read before she demanded "what is this some kind of sick joke?" she demanded staring at him.

"Unfortunatly no, Not even twenty minutes ago I was watching a group of people abandon a child on your door step with nothing but a thin blanket and a letter." he all but snarled at the thought of doing that to a child. "when I went to check on the child I find out that the child is not only your nephew but also magical." he finished noticing a flinch when he said magic.

"Now you have a choice you can take him in, you can put into an orphanage, or I will take him. I have a son back in japan I think it would be good for him to have a brother." at this Emiya stared them down as they thought.

"I don't want him there is too much bad blood between me and my sister" she said adamantly. Getting a nod from the assassin. He Pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing a contract.

"This is a official contract that is you signing over custity to me, in this you are agreeing that you have no legal rights to the child from the moment it is signed" explained Kiritsugu. Getting a nod from the pair. After which they signed. It wasn't long afterwards that he left and headed towards the one place he wished he never had to visit again. Diagon alley or more specifically Gringotts he had an adoption to ratify and after that it was back to japan.


	4. explanation

Return of the guardian notes

Hey this is maticore I am writing this notes chapter because of a couple of the reviews had a couple of points that I want to address/ for reasons.

The first and most important was the question that I was asked about how the embryo was still alive with a mix of the curse and the not eating the right foods and whateva for a pregnancy.

The answer to this is that the curse stopped effecting it very early on enough to cause damage and weaken the child but not enough to out right kill it.

Think of it like trying to build an immunity to a poison you take a small dose each day it builds an immunity to that amount allowing you to take slightly more with time until the time comes when you are immune. It is similar in some respects as both make you sick due to the harmful substance running through your body and with the slightest mistake you could kill yourself.

Also Zelretch found them very early on in the pregnancy when the embryo is most pliable (mostly stemcells) this is one of the reasons that he was able to use the method he did and implant the soul gem he aquired from Yuko Ichihara (this is who im saying he got it from). This would allow the child to grow with the foundation of the soul that was contained within the gem as its basis but not its controling element.

Kiritsugu Emiya is a known mercenary and assassin not by the population at large or even by the average police (otherwise when he set up in Fuyuki the Police would have been on his case instantly). The Idea that he has multiple properties and safe houses for his jobs in different countries and cities. Some would be hidden and anonymous others would not. This is the reason petunia knows him. He has a cover story that he works in banking, The Retrievals department and that is why he is not always living in that home. It also explains some of his more...esoteric skills.


	5. Chapter 3

AN:Hey this is maticore I am writing this to say that I do not own neither properties of either the Fate nor the harry potter works but I do hope you do hope you enjoy the story.

Return of the Guardian

Chapter 3

Altrouge Brunestud was known by many monikers one of which was the Master of Blood and Contract. If she had known what that title had entailed back when she had been given it she would refused it point blank. Despite her being one of the most infamous of the twenty seven dead apostle ancestors she for all intents and purposes was not that blood thirst her power to enforce contracts gave her the knowledge of every contract forged so she had come to a deal with the magical banks that she would inform them is a contract was broken and they would keep her supplied.

This was mutually beneficial as small towns disappearing in blood lust was bad for business in their eyes as the magical communities would send hundreds of aurors after her only to die since the only spells they have that is strong enough to scratch her is Fiend fire and they are not going to use that now are they?

But this was a special occasion she usually just sent a notification via familiar to the head of the bank but this contract that had been severed was personal. It was the last of her mortal descendants. True she had never actually introduced herself to them but she had kept an eye on how the clan was doing and she was pleased with them up until that meddling old fool started interfering . A Long line of warriors fighting against the evils of the world to fall because of the idiocy of one man!

So here she was at Gringotts to claim the Vaults as the founder of the Clayton's also known as the potters and hopefully mitigate any damage that has been done. Walking in the two guards bowed deeply in a VERY respectful manner immediately causing the witches and wizards in the immediate area to wonder who she was. Walking straight past the queue of waiting people causing a few shouts of indignation she addressed the head Goblin on duty "Good evening, Master of coin and blade" she said as politely as she could ignoring the irate magical s behind her

The head Goblin looked up and with a raised eyebrow and a smirk said "Good evening mistress blood and Contract " the furore behind them was starting to die down now. "i wish to talk to some one about some information that has come to my attention" she stated this caused the other eyebrow to rise "and will this information be of importance to the people as your usual information?" at this her head tilted in thought before she replied " yes but the reason is that this one has more personal connotations." This caused the a head nod with "i see it is of great importance then" before getting off his stool and putting up a note .

"follow me please" the head Goblin asked as he lead her deeper into the bank. It always amazed her no matter how many times she had been here she could not remember her way she assumed it was a bounded field created to cause a slight confusion over those not tuned to it.

She also had to admit that the goblins where fantastic artisans she had some of their work at her home her bracelet was one of their pieces a mithril and emerald set engraved with runes that helped with controlling her bloodlust.

She might not like Arcuids overly childish ways but she really should get the girl one her life has been soooo much simpler since she got it. No more struggle to find a source in time to not go insane with the lust, just taking enough blood to sate her apatite which was surprisingly not much.

Finally arriving at the Directors office she was bowed through the door and then announced "Sir Altrouge BruneStud to see you" behind the desk was an Elder goblin. She had rarely had to do business face to face but when she did it was almost always with him as a high profile client he wanted no mistakes so he did it personally.

"Ahh miss Brunestud how may Gringotts help you?" asked the Director in his usual congenial manner. "You can help me with two things First as you probably suspected I am here to inform you that a contract has been breached." the directors face congealed at the very thought of it occurring.

Goblins are a honourable race, Your word is your life to them so to break a contract is to loose your honour, to loose your honour is a fate worse than death as you are cast to the outskirts of Goblin society, no healers will aid you, no smiths will see you, and you have no chances of finding a mate. The only way of recovery is an act of great valour an thus the recovery of honour.

"Which contract?" The director growled "Fidelius" that one word explained everything to the Goblin. While the Fidelius was a charm it in essence creates a contract. Using the contract magic that is enforced by Altrouge it then uses the Kaleidoscope to create a small pocket dimension in which the object is hidden. That is why every time a fidelious is used both Zelretch and Altrouge know of it they are essentially the gate keepers to the spell it is why it is so hard to cast You are requesting them to guard your property.

"This Means that one Peter pettigrew has led tom Marvollo riddle onto the property of James Potter and Lilly Potter and Illya Potter. Though the last I checked on them they had their daughter under a glammer charm a powerful one too." She added almost whimsically

"and might I add why you where checking on them milady?" asked the director whilst taking notes about the names and contracts that where broken "hmm? Ohh yes I am the matriarch of the Clayton line I am here to lay claim so that no unsavoury individual tries to do so and to find out if any of the family survived the attack." At this the Directors jaw almost hit the floor.

The Clayton or the potters as they where now known had always had a patriarch and a matriarch but the matriarch had always magically shown up as occupied but never by whom it was one of the greatest mysteries of the family. It was impossible you would need to be immortal to he a matriarch for that long so they had just ruled it as a quirk of the family magic's and made it that the wife of the lord was the matriarch (acting) and moved on. This explained a lot Red eyes occasionally popped up in the potter line. And despite being known fore their runes and arithmancy what really shined was when they combined the two into contract magic or magical constructs. The family was truly ingenious .

Once over his shock he quickly called the account manager for the Potters and a lineage test since it was a more in depth one they were using runic parchment rather than a blood bowl so that they could trace it. Dropping the blood onto the parchment it started to form the words and lines interconnecting watching the web weave its way down the massive piece of parchment all the way down until it hit one Illya Potter. Even that name was weird as under it in brackets was the name (Illya von einzbern) this caused a quirk of an eye brow from Altrouge but she ignored it for now as the goblins went over the sheet. She sat back and enjoyed her tea.

Xxxxx

Kiritsugu arrived at charring cross with the small child wondering if this was really the right place only to almost immediately be proven that it was by a bright purple triple decker bus appearing and people getting off and walking into a small dingy pub. Almost immediately afterwards the bus took off and disappeared. Taking the hint that this was the right place he headed to the pub assuming it was the entrance to the community, a front if you will. Once he had entered he looked around most of the people where flat out drunk from what looked like celebrating. Seeing the man behind the bar he ask for help getting into the alley.

Once in he headed to the Massive marble building. Tipping his head to the guard he headed inside and looked around it was like almost any other bank aside from the fact that it was run by strange creatures deciding to wing it he went to a teller beside a tall man with a long beard who was just leaving. He didn't know why but he looked familiar.

He stopped at the teller and assessed himself before he spoke " excuse me I am new to the community so I apologize If I unknowingly insult you in my ignorance of your ways" he said with a slightly bowed head "but down to business is their a way that I can talk to someone in private as I have some questions that are best asked in a private setting." this had the tellers interest "follow" with that they headed to a small room off to the side.

"now what are these questions?" asked the goblin with interest. Kiritsugu centred himself and then "while I was doing my job I watched a wizard and witch abandon a child at the side of the road I was wondering if it was possible if I could adopt it and have it get a health check?" the goblin nodded "this is possible but we would have to check the childes heritage to make sure that there are no more suitable guardians you understand this?" asked the goblin as he was pulling out a sheet of parchment.

"you will need to drop some blood from the child onto this" commanded the goblin once it was done the goblin called for a messenger to summon some one so kiritsugu was to wait luckily the child was asleep and he was supplied with some refreshments.

When the door opened a set of six guards walked in " You will come with us!" they demanded to his shock and horror. Did they know who he was? Would they kill him for the clock towers bounty on him just before he cleared it? Following they lead him deep within the building and deep underground. The route twisting and turning through corridors that ended up looking the same but different. At the end of the journey he found himself looking at a pair of massive Golden doors that depicted great battles. As the doors opened he saw one of the most horrifying sights in his life... a smiling Altrouge Brunestud. He fainted.

Xxxxx

Altrouge had not laughed so much in a long time. The feared magus killer. The man who could get a magus no matter where they where Fainted at the sight of her. She guessed she should be happy at the compliment that her reputation was still going as strong as ever.

Picking up the little girl (despite the fact that she still looked like a little boy) and cuddled her close letting her cuddle in to her shoulder in her sleep. Carefully and gently she overloaded the spells that where on the girl. She couldn't help but admire how much like Arturia she was. The blond hair the facial structure. She didn't know what colour eyes she had but it was almost inconsequential at this point.

She guessed that she would have a proper heritage test done not just a family test when this mess is sorted because this likeness was just scary. Stepping forward she kicked the magus killer in the side to wake him up.

Spluttering and mumbling he sat up only to look at her and froze again "well magus killer I guess I must thank you for retrieving my grand daughter." she said calmly. And sat down while looking at Illya as she slept. It was here that Kiritsugus brain reset "wait what? Grand daughter?" he spluttered. She looked at him with an amused expression. "did you honestly expect me to be on this earth for this long and not have at least some descendants? Its just hard to find someone who will look past the fact that you are an dead apostle ancestor and actually love the person." at this a longing look came across her face.

"Any way it is the reason why I have always been taking care to watch over my descendants people I can love unconditionally even if they don't know who I am. They just know of me as the mythological matriarch but I was always there." She explained sadly before turning serious. "Now magus killer I have a job for you" the turn around was so jarring it almost took him by surprise. "The young lady on my shoulder is the heiress to the Clayton line My line I will not have her just anywhere. While I can drop by and help teach her I cannot be a mother figure that much is obvious. So I want you to be her father. I want you to teach her if you require resources contact me I will procure them. My friends the goblins are going to give you both a check I need you in the best of health so you can defend her. I have also given the goblins details of your ….exploits. They might have the occasional recovery job for you." at this the director nodded he was very happy to have such an asset he just needed to make sure he was healthy, he had heard about those abominations the grail wars.

"Now that that is done I have claimed access to all Vaults associated with the family. A little later in life we will have her check for any other heritages." and with that she placed Illya down in a basket and left her to sleep and let them get to work.

Xxxxx

It had been a couple of days and the mass celebrations had finally died down enough for the wizengamot to convene. Now you see most people when they hear about the high court of the wizards the Wizengamot they think about wizened old men discussing important topics of magic. In actual fact the vast majority of the time they are discussing topics such as pewter cauldron thickness and other such trivial things it is because of this that the majority of the members do

not even bother to show up for most of the meetings and this allows people to sneak laws through by informing people who would support them to show and force them through.

It is because of this that the British government is considered the most corrupt in the world. It was at the end of the meeting that Albus Dumbledore put forward a motion.

"My dear members of the respected and honoured peerage I call your attention please . I would like to put forward that Since the guardian ship of Harry potter can no longer go to his appointed guardians I request that it be given to me as the Chief warlock and head master who better to look after the child who saved our nation from near disaster." proclaimed Dumbledore his eyes sparkling madly

as muttering broke out a young voice echoed through out the room. "Well Albus Perhaps the matriarch of his family?" asked the voice at which every head whipped around to find the source only to see a girl that looked fifteen walking down the audience gallery towards the floor.

"young lady This is no time to be making jokes everyone knows that the Potter matriarch is a myth." proclaimed Albus with an air of superiority.

"Is that right then I must be a myth then and this ring on my finger must not be real?" Altrouge asked almost innocently smirking at the looks of shock on the faces. "If you are who you say you are I must demand your identity madam" barked a Hitler lookalike from the benches.

"Are you sure about that there is no going back if I do" she announced getting a annoyed look from many in the stands. " Very well but I will only do so if you have the head unspeakable hear to verify." At a nod a runner was sent to get him not long afterwards a man in a dark grey cloak came walking in "now why have I been sumo..." his sentence stopped the second he saw the smiling and waving Altrouge. The hall heard the man gulping.

"well now that my verification check is here." she said with a giggle in her voice. "My name is Altrouge Brunestud. The Eclipse Princess of the black blood, Vampire princess of the dead apostles or the Master of blood and contract take your choice they all work." this had the hall practically pissing themselves up until a woman in a pink cardigan shouted "ahh so the Potters are not human that explains a lot!" with a smug vindictive smirk on her face.

That was until Altrouge looked at her she quailed " listen here toady it has been over two thousand years since I had my son and he was born human with none of my abilities except magic and none of you can complain each of you have have magical creatures in your families somewhere. The family of bad faith, sorry I mean malfoy is Famous for the amount of veela that are in it. The blacks had a veela. Same with the greengrass. The Dumbledores have giants blood in them, your own family has creature blood in it so to make an example of the potters you would need to make an example of three quarters of this membership." this made everyone extremely nervous especially those that espoused blood purity.

"now" Started Altrouge "why is Sirius Black in Azkaban?" she was not expecting the reply she got "the traitor sold out the potters!" screamed someone from the crowd, "Okay how can some on sell out someone under the fidelius if they aren't the secret keeper?" this confused everyone but the unspeakable was looking nervous. Dowager Longbottom asked her just the right question "what do you mean not the secret keeper everyone knew he was the secret keeper!" she demanded forcefully

"Well you see when you use the Fidellius you don't actually do much most people mistake it as a kind of invisibility or advanced ward. Its not." Starting to pace knowing she had them intrigued. What the Charm is is Contract magic. The caster creates a contract for protection, this contract then forces everyone but one person the person responsible for the contracts use to forget." It was here that the critical question was posed "How do you know this?" the voice was familiar, too familiar, " Sister is that you?" at that a blond woman bounced out of the small crowd and down next to Alt "we were bored and wanted to see what you were up to!" the blond beamed. She thought over what her sister had said and groaned The old man was here she heard the clunk of his walking stick "hey gramps" she said dismissively "any way to answer Arcs question I know this because to enforce the contract you invoke two powers the power of the second true magic kaleidoscope to create a pocket dimension in which the protected item is stored, and the master of contracts to over see the usage and execution of the contact." she waited and mentally counted before she heard the dowager mutter an expletive

Albus was about to tell the Dowager off when she continued and explained why she swore. "So what you are saying is that every time we use a contract you know it? And that every time we use a Fidelious both you and That old man behind you know it?." this time it wasn't Altrouge that answered but the Unspeakable "That is correct madam Longbottom" This shocked them to the core as they were essentially handing the keys to their homes and families directly to vampires.

"Any way Since I don't trust you lot to put your right leg in front of your left as matriarch of the potter line I Lock down the most ancient and most noble house of Potter until such a time as it is reinstated if it is reinstated by a lord or lady of blood of the house." at that a white flash encompassed the the room and then Daedalus Diggle was dumped into the middle of the room looking terrified.

"And what where you doing on the Potter house seat?" Altrouge all but demanded the man who wet himself at the tone and flashing fangs. "i.i.i. Was told to be the potter proxy by Dumbledore" The man stuttered out then ran for the nearest exit as altrouge turned her glare on Albus.

"Give me one good reason not to charge you with line theft?" she said quietly "i am the chief warlock and head mugwump and head master of Hogwarts" was the mans reply to which she just tsked and turned away glad she had already taken care of everything she needed to and along with terrifying the wizards as well as the unheard threat that only an idiot would not hear of "attack my grand child and die!" she strode from the chamber with her smiling sister and a chuckling zelretch and headed of to the Emiya estate She had bounded fields to set up and an heiress to protect.


	6. the emiya clan

AN: hey this is maticore with yet another one of my usual announcements to proclaim my lack of ownership over IPs. Today the IPs are the Fate and harry potter properties. Thank you for reading.

Return of a Guardian

Emiya Clan

In Fuyuki City there was traditionally Two 'owners'. This depended on which side of the divide you lived on. As neither side payed any attention to the other. At least that was up until the Emiya clan moved into the city. Emiya is a notorious name, one that for years has been attributed to a mercenary for hire. So of course the local government and Yakuza, the Mundane owners of the city would take notice and approach the small family group. If only to make sure that there will be no issues with them.

It was the same with the two Magus owners of the city. The Matou and the Tohsaka. Neither had been happy that the Emiya had been named the 'third' owners of the city but when the reasons had been explained. Neither complained.

The Emiya where acting as the new Neutral party between the Magus association and the Dead apostal ancestors. It was helped that the Emiya clan had Young Illya BruneStud as a ward.

Apparently Altrouge decided as her heir The girl was entitled to her name but because of her position she could not as primary guardian so She had entrusted Kiritsugu with that responsibility. She would be taking up the place as an aunt and when Illya is old enough to understand she would explain the circumstances.

Xxxxx

So here she was a young girl sitting in the estate that had now been named Emiya estate. She was five years old she wished her daddy didn't have to work as much. Her brother was off to school. So she was doing her pre-school work being watched by a familiar. It just wasn't the same. She liked it when Primmy was over or she could stay with Aunty Altrouge or Aunty Arcuid. She knew that they were vampires and she had listened at the door one time when she was supposed to be going to bed. She had heard that Aunty Alt was actually her great granny. But she was just too silly for that, so Aunty it was!

Her Pre-school work was very easy, well she couldn't complain she had started to practice her mage craft. Her Aunty did not give daddy much choice in the matter. She had been staying with aunty Alt while Daddy was doing a job for the bank when aunty made a formal craft circle. And explained that it was to find her specializations in her magic.

Doing the ritual Aunty found out that she was apparently strange. But she explained that it was probably a result from the accident in her youth. So aunty explained that her Origin was Aegis and Destruction While her Element was Life and Death She also had a sorcery trait but what it was was undefinable at the moment.

This was just after her fourth birthday and since then she had only been allowed to practice two really simple spells. Structural analysis and reinforcement. She supposed she could understand why she was not allowed to try anything else yet she would be turning five next week. She would be going to magic school. She had a feeling that daddy would not have let her go if they did not teach the normal subjects as well as magic, but they do so daddy was happy.

She heard a noise coming from within the house. That should not be possible. Daddy puts up defences when ever he has to leave. So standing up and heading through the house she looked about trying to find the source of the noise. As she was walking down on of the corridors she felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck and the world faded to black as she fell to the ground.

Xxxxx

It must have been hours later when she woke up as she was in what looked like a hotel. A expensive one. She was on a chair facing a bed tied to its wooden structure. There must have been runes or a spell of some kind on the ropes as her arms and legs where parallelized .

Looking about she was really starting to panic. Who had taken her? Why? She didn't know. Fear started to hit. That was when the door opened and a man walked in . He was in what looked like a blue top and a look on his face as if he had a bad smell underneath his nose.

"ahh I see your awake" he said in a tone of superiority. Despite her panic she tried to appear calm in front of this person. She just glared at him as a reply getting a chuckle as a response.

"I guess I Should have expected no less from a child of that man." while he was talking what looked like a large orb of metal floated into the room and orbited next to him.

"i shall tell you all that you need to know. I am from the Archibald family and have been sent to get revenge on the magus killer for his part in what happened four years ago." The man was practically shaking with rage.

"Since he is the only one not protected. He is the one I must attack so tell me what is your name." She was still glaring at the man. He was wanting to take away her family. She would do anything to protect her family, to be loved by her family,to have a family. According to Aunty Altrouge when she was a baby, to young to remember, she had lost her parents . So she would do anything to keep her father!.

Xxxxx

She had just finished her Cigarette, and it felt good! A small celebration after she blew that Bitch semmiramis the Fuck up! Hmm looking back she had to wonder if she and her father had just sat and talked some times, would things have turned out the way it did? Would she have still have done what she did? She didn't know. She would never know.

She felt herself being recalled back into that fucking device of prana. God she was glad she wasn't a caster. While Morgan did teach her some mage craft She was ill fit for it. And right now considering what she knew about that so called device, she was glad she had abstained from magic and chosen the sword. The path of the sword was so much simpler. All one needed to do was learn the skills and practice and soon you could be semi decent.

After her Dematerialization she was back on Camlann again. It was always just her and her father that were kept here. It was a sort of mental torture for her as she remembered her last moments she was wanting to get at least some kind of acknowledgement or love that a parent should show a child but she had forever been denied As Morganna was always to busy with her personal crusade and Arturia had always shut herself off from the world to try and make the best decisions for everyone.

So here she was in her personal hell again fully expecting to have to watch Arturia get summoned again and again. As is expected of a hero of her stature but her Mordred. No she will be here for almost all of eternity before her next summon, her sanity preserved forcefully by the worlds conscience. It was right then she hear the pleading of what sounded like a little girl.

It almost sounded like praying.

She could feel the pull of Prana. Even then She had the choice she could stay and wait for a while or take the chance. Fuck it both her and her father had an absurdly high Luck stat odds are something interesting will come out of this. So latching onto this trail of prana with her own core and the two connected. Almost immediately there was a feeling of familiarity as she was pulled straight to the side of her new master.

Xxxxx

Just after the Archibald had threatened her family the Fear that she had been pushing down with relative success burst out like an exploding dam. And then to the surprise of both her and apparently the Archibald by the look on his face a large Mage circle appeared in red in the centre of the room.

The red illumination coming from the prana that was making the circle. Looking at it with fascination as she had never seen anything like it before she closed her eyes and started to pray for help.

The Archibald seemed to notice this so walked up to her and slapped her as hard as he could bursting her lip as she flew out of the chair and onto the illuminated floor. Big mistake. It was only then did the Archibald notice his mistake. The light pulsed as her blood was accepted as it ran free of the wound on her face and with a final pulse motes of light gathered together to form a body.

To the Archibald's disbelief a servant had been summoned. Outside of the grail wars. But how this runt should not have been able to do it. They were just too powerful for that .to be done.

Looking about Mordred assessed the situation she had been been summoned into. She noted several things. First there was a little girl who was getting beaten and she was definitely not happy with that. Two it would seem that the girl was her new master. Also looking at the girl she was almost the spitting image of her and arturia. This was going to get complicated.

So here Mordred was standing knowing that the information that could help her, the information that id provided from the Root to every summoned servant to ensure that they don't have to much of a culture shock would take time to sort itself out in her head so for now she would sort out this little debacle.

Lifting Clarent She asks simply "why are you attacking my master?" Seeing that the man was intimidated by her armour brought a smile to her face. It usually did.

"i am here to get revenge For what her Father did to a member of my Family!" Screeched the man. It was at that moment everything changed. The door was blown of its hinges and a small fifteen year old looking girl walks in. Her eyes a menacing red glow everyone in the room had tensed until a cry rang out. "Aunty Altrouge!" cried the young girl in joy and relief.

"Ahh there you are Illya I was coming by to watch you for your father and when I arrived the house was a shambles. So I thought to myself who would be stupid enough to attack a house with my descendant in it." said Altrouge almost conversationally as she walked into the room.

"Now we know there are magical s who are thick enough but they are terrified of me and my powers." she explained. While nodding to herself while walking up to Mordred and looking at her helmet and taking a sniff of the air around her. "Oh why hello dear welcome back it has been ever such a long time" she said to Mordred s wide eyed shock her helm had magic's that kept her identity a secret how had she done that?

Altrouge just went right on with her explanation as she sat on the bed and pulled the young five year old onto her lap and gave her a hug. "It would not be The association as they know that the Clan are under my protection due to having Illya here as there Ward due to me not being able to raise her properly, I have never been human I do not know how to raise a human child. Because of this it would have to be one of the Families." she nodded to herself

"Yes most Likely from what grandfather told me. The Archibald's as the Einzberns like to play the Long game. And will most likely make their move during the next war." this was only confirmed as the man who had been standing sweating and grinding his teeth twitched as Altrouge was practically calling his family suicidal and stupid.

"Well now that the show and tell is over I shall take the little one out." she then turned to Mordred who had been utterly confused. "my dear would you clean up when I leave" she said while pointing at the man leaving no room for doubt at what she meant. And with that she stood holding the small child in her arms and left.

It was then that the Aura that had infiltrated the room and had been holding them all in place vanished . And the Archibald assassin dropped to the ground, Oh Gawd what had the families Elders put them up against. That was the fucking Eclipse Princess!

He was so lost in his mutterings that he didn't notice Mordred walk up behind him with clarent raised!

Xxxxx

Once she was Astralized she followed the small trail of prana that indicated where her master had went. Upon arrival she found the girl talking to Altrouge. Gawd she hoped to never meet that woman again. But for some reason she seemed different, she seemed more in control, and seemed to have less of a rage about her. she also seemed to genuinely care for her master.

She also got her first clear look at her master and it was like looking in a child sized mirror. It was almost terrifying. She was so lost in thoughts she didn't hear the voice calling to her.

"Mordred I know your their." Alt said again this time she heard and re-materialized. She made sure to do it in a controlled manner so as not to scare the child. "Mordred dear why don't you take the armour and join us for a meal it would be rude to be walking about in plate all day."

Knowing from the information that was finally sorting itself out that she was correct she dematerialized the armour. The girl Illya she thought her name was stared at her. And stared at her.

She kept staring until finally she couldn't take it. "why do you keep staring little girl?" Illya blushed scarlet at being caught but she had to admit she hadn't really hidden her looks.

"erm miss I was just wondering but since we look so alike are you my momma?" she asked with that innocence that only a child could use. She couldn't even muster her usual anger at being called a woman, as for once this time it felt. Comforting. As if she was being wanted. She was wanted to provide something that her parents had never for her.

The problem was this confused her to no end. And she had no idea how to answer. As despite what the stories say she was a mother she had given birth but due to her position in the rebel army she had to foster her child. A child that she would never know what happened to. And most would never know existed.

She was saved by Alt who responded "no, Little one she isn't but there is a chance that like me she is related to you and that is why you look alike." she explained getting a nod "but until I can get that checked I want you to go do your home work so I can talk to the nice lady." at that the little girl trudged away to her room looking as if she had been condemned causing the two to snicker.

It was then that altrouges entire visage changed "Listen carfuly Mordred and I don't want any of your shit This clan is under the protection of both me my sister and zelretch. But as you noticed we cannot be everywhere all the time." she said getting a nod

"That little girl is very important and is a con-flux, the centre point of events in multiple realities according to Zelretch. Now I happen to have already done a full in-depth genealogy of her." now this got Mordred s attention.

"Now wasn't I surprised to find out that you were a mother, as when I knew you, you where spouting out to be nothing but a man and then here I find my great grand daughter is also related to arturia through you." the look of genuine humour on the vampires face only lasted a minute.

"So here is my proposal we both know she is your master but she is sorely lacking for female company. You can be as tomboyish as you want just be a woman and help kiritsugu raise her. You can be a sister or a mother I don't care just as long as she is safe . But remember she is the heir to the pendragon clan since both you and Arturia are dead the head ship falls to her, I suggest making use of this opportunity."


	7. the war begins

AN: hey this is maticore and this is my usual announcement saying that I do not own the IP of Fate nor harry potter.

Return of the guardian

The war begins

Time had passed for the small family and both children had started their respective schools. Shirou being a Magus in training was being taught the ways of the newly formed Emiya clan and thus was sent to the local schools so that he could have a modern education. Kiritsugu due to his job as a problem solver for the goblins was found to have a potentially lethal curse upon him. Luckily the curse breakers of his new employers managed to undo the damage it caused, but their further investigation found thousands of different curses upon the site of the grail. It was just luck that he only had as few as he did.

Lastly there was Illya. Due to her heritage a normal school was out of the question, not because she didn't want to go but because the laws of Japan. Whilst magic is not as strictly regulated, that is only because the government had spiked the water with a compulsion potion that causes people to rationalize any such occurrences. The problem with a school was that even with the potion the childes mind being more flexible and willing to accept the strange means that the effectiveness of it is dulled on the young unless it is reinforced with someone they trust essentially subliminally programming them to look the other way.

It is because of this that the Japanese government had set up magical academies for all ages allowing entry at any time. This is to account for discovery of their magic. The majority of the classes in such schools where made up of mundane topics with some magical tacked on at the end. It was structured this way so that all students could choose if they wanted to live either solely in the magical community or in the non-magical and still be productive.

It was due to this that Illya was at Mahoutokoro magical academy when she was hit by a large pulse of prana. This pulse knocked the girl unconcious.

Xxxxx

At the same time the Ley lines of Fuyuki city had gathered a extraordinary amount of energy. This was the sign of the beginning of a ritual. The most powerful ritual ever created. So as the ritual had reached its 'critical mass' it sent out a Identification pulse to find suitable masters. Upon locating them. It checked to see if there was any problems with the ritual. During the check it found a blip but could not identify what it was. Not happy with this the ritual sent out another pulse to identify the problem. It failed. It decided to resort to its fail safe. Ruler.

Xxxxx

The war had begun. The masters had been chosen. The servants would be summoned soon. But what no one understood was why young Illya Brunestud, a young eleven year old had suddenly collapsed.

Illya's mind scape

Slowly and groggily she lifted herself off the ground. She felt like she had been hit by Aunty Altrouge or Mommy Mordred (please don't tell her I said that). At that thought she had to smirk at that . Most people complain about being hit by buses, not her, nope her family of super powered bad asses put a bus to shame!

So here she was sitting on the ground in what appeared to be a field. Looking around she couldn't help but be awed. There were what looked like an endless amount of swords in the ground. Some she could remember from dreams or she had projected on instinct during her magus training. Others she had never seen.

"I guess you like my collection then?" said a beautiful voice that came from behind her. This caused her to 'eep' and dive behind what looked like a slab of granite. Slowly she peeked out. She couldn't help but blush at the person she saw.

She saw a woman who was between 16-18 years old with silver/white hair tied up in a bun held together with two small throwing knives. She had startlingly red eyes. She wore what looked like kevlar armour that left her stomach exposed but covered most vital organs, she also had a skirt over a set of shorts allowing her maximum movement.

She also seemed to where some sort of red mantle. Overall she looked elegant yet rough.

"So you are the one I am part of?" said the woman her sharp eyes surveying Illya as she had been surveying the woman.

"Er what do you mean?" Illya asked she really had no idea what was going on.

"Well you see there was this woman called Yuuko Ichihara. Who came to me with an offer you see she is known as the space time witch. And despite my being a heroic spirit I was in a no win situation where my soul would be destroyed. She offered to give me a chance to help one more person before I passed."

Illya could only stare at the beautiful woman in front of her. Wondering what she meant she tilted her head in wonderment.

The woman approaches Illya with her hand extended " It is time for me to full fill my purpose here. You have been healed from the damage that the curse caused you but a person cannot have two souls, or two minds in their body without causing irreversible harm" The woman explained

"Now that the grail war has started again it has given us the opportunity to solve that problem. So will you Illya brunestud allow me Archerko another version of yourself to join with you?" asked the woman … Archerko. Much to the shock of Illya.

"And what would happen to me, to us, if we went through with this merger?" Illya asked hesitantly not quite sure if she wanted to know. All she knew for sure is that she didn't like the sound of 'damage to her soul' that could be caused if she didn't.

"well little sister" smirked the teen at the twitch that she caused with those words. " since we both have the same screwed up duel origins of aegis and death and our elements being life

and destruction. Our capability to use both protective and destructive magics/magecraft is near perfect. Due to this we actually have a better affinity than dear shirou with noble phantasms as we can draw their full potential out." Archerko said with clear pride.

"so in essence you will get access to my armoury and knowledge. That is not to say that you will be perfect straight away might have the instruction manual on my skills but you have never used them so you will need to practice under stand little sis?" Archerko said seriously looking Illya straight in the eye till she received a nod.

"Okay now you have a decision do you want to go through with this? It will hurt... a lot." she said seriously.

At that Illya just looked at her deadpan " I don't know if you have seen my memories but mummies sparring matches hurt... a lot. Pain I can deal with. Damage to my soul I will take a pass." responded the little girl getting a giggle from the Eldar as she had met a version of Mordred and knew just how brutal she could be in a fight.

"well let us begin then." and with that the immense number of magic circuits that inhabited their arms lit up as the trans fer began. Unseen to the two females the circuit pattern started to manifest in the sky above them moving from behind Archerko and tracing the intricate lines and patterns across the dull orange sky above the battlefield of swords. The further the transfer progressed the closer to the blue sky which inhabited the area behind Illya.

Meanwhile this was happening Archerko was slowly starting to glow and disintegrate into flecs of prana as her purpose had been served. She had supported and healed the soul that she was place there to heal and now she had completed her one wish that Yuko had granted her which was to have a legacy. To pass on her knowledge and legend she just didn't expect it to be unto herself. The universe had a screwed up sense of humour. Or should she just blame zelretch again?

Either way it was time to rest.

Medical rooms

Mahoutokoro

It had been a day since young Illya had been brought into the ward and the matron was both irritated and upset. She could tell that there was something going on within the childes mind going by the extremely large amount or eye movement that was happening. On a normal child she would have used legilimency to gently enter the childes mind to see if she could help heal or stear the mind in the right direction. It was what legilimency was created for to help people with mental trauma.

The problem in this childes case according to her file is that not only was she raised in close proximity to one of the sisters Brunestud but she is also actually also her descendant. While this gives her a more efficient mind it also makes it more treacherous to enter unprepared. Secondly there is a note about her having a sorcery trait (described by the local magus she has the possibility to learn the third magic as she has already begun to unconsciously tap the surface of its potential (her familiar/servant is the example)).

To say that this was shocking was a understatement. So here she was monitoring her condition when what looked like markings in the shape of a roaring dragon appeared on her shoulder. Running a test there where fourteen separate marks in total. And they where flooding her body with what looked like pure magic.

Following the magic with her scan she saw that it was maximizing the efficiency of everything it reached as much as it could. It was essentially making Illyas body stronger than it should physically be that was when she noticed the young girl starting to grow.

Apparently the magic's had decided that it was a waste of time to maximize the efficiency of her current body as she was just too small to make use of it properly. So to allow her the best use of adjustments that where done it had decided to give her the optimum age.

Standing there and feeling completely useless as their was nothing she could do to stop this, nothing she could do to reverse it. All she could do is watch as one of her charges where essentially modified by what could only be described as unknown magic's bit at the same time she knew exactly where the magic came from it came directly from a ley line!

Once what could only be described as a growth spurt was over the the matron could only watch over the girl as she and her magic get used to her new body and prey that it doesn't effect the poor girls mind too badly.

Emiya residence

Shirou Emiya was having a terrible, terrible day. First he had found out that his child hood friend was being abused by her brother, to what extent he wasn't sure but he knew she was and it pissed him off to no extent.

So to calm himself down after school he had decided to help out with his old club the archery club. Illya had always nagged at him to go back to the club if only for the social aspect rather than the competition but he just couldn't bring himself to he didn't know why.

Once he had finished cleaning up the Dojo in which he had been assigned. He started heading home only to on the way see what could only be described as mortal combat between two warriors of great skill. Looking at them he couldn't help but admire their blades being an incarnation he could see the peerless quality in their craftsmanship. It was then that he remembered what his father had said.

He had said that the holy grail war was coming around again and that to stay safe he had to stay as far from the fighting as possible. Otherwise he might get dragged in by accident. So with that he turned and started to head away only to hear a stone he had accidentally kick hit the fence. The loud rattle echoed throughout the field in which the two combatants where fighting.

Shirou didn't need to be told what to do he just ran applying a small but safe amount of reinforcement to allow for more speed he only started to slow when he thought he was safe. Unfortunately for him he ran straight into the barbed end of a spear.

He didn't know what happened next apart from collapsing but when he came to he was alone with only a crimson gem next to him. So with the gem in his pocket he made his way back to the clan home. Which upon arrival he found empty he wasn't to surprised at this. His dad had been on a job all week but should be back soon and their aunty Altrouge only really came round when Illya needed something or she felt like it. The other member of their family Mordred had went to collect Illya from school It was the last day of her school so Mordred was off to collect the girl.

So the house was empty when shirou collapsed through the front door reflecting on how terrible the day had been.

He did not realise that the day was not yet over. So their Shirou lay cursing his luck and going through his day in his mind only to hear the wards alert. Immediately his eyes flew open only to see a crimson spear on course towards his face. Diving out of the way he grabbed the first thing he could in thought of defence.

What he grabbed admittidley was one of the most stupid things he could but his life was on the line and he wasn't exactly thinking straight as he picked up a roll of paper and reinforced it making it as strong as possible.

Shirou would never again complain about being able to do the reinforcement mystery as if he survived this night it would be entirely owed to that low level spell. Even if it is only to give him a shield or to dodge.

Eventually he was cornered by the mystery Spearman dressed in a blue jumpsuit inside the outhouse. He had no more options. It was literally his last stand. So picking up a pipe and reinforcing it he decided he would face this man Face to face rather than hide.

It was at that moment a circle that he didn't know was carved into the floor of the out house lit up like it was guy Fawkes and from within came... Illya? No it wasn't his sister. It was a woman who looked remarkably similar to both Illya and Mordred the two had always been so similar they could have been sisters. That just leaves the question who was this person in front of him?

Almost immediately after being summoned the woman literally launched herself into battle using almost the identical technique as Mordred. This caused a raised eyebrow from Shirou.

The battle was spectacular despite not being able to see her sword. The obvious skill level of the two opponents was clear dodging and weaving between each others blows with apparent otherworldly skill that only the heroes of legend were said to have. The dual only came to an end when one of the opponents announced himself as Cu chullan Ireland child of light. And then took a strange stance.

All of a sudden Prana started to literally pour off of his spear. It was then that he jumped into the air and launched the weapon at a considerable speed towards the swords-woman. Who surprisingly somehow managed to block it. But to every ones surprise she was still somehow pierced though her shoulder by the weapon.

It was then that he remembered the information he pulled bout the spear using his abilities as an incarnation. Gae Bulg, a cursed weapon that can rewrite causality to ensure it always hits its target. A truly frightening weapon.

It was at this point that 'Lancers master decided enough was enough and recalled him causing the warrior to grumble and moan about cowards. While he jumped onto the nearest roof before he ran off into the distance.

It was at that point that Saber as she requested to be called sensed another servant and moved to intercept. Running afterwards he saw one of the last people he wanted to see in this crap. Rin Tohsaka. The girl was an orphan and due to her dubious childhood, didn't really know how to interact with people so from what shirou could see she hid herself behind a mask that much that she was getting very close to developing a multiple personality disorder.

But here she was with her own servant facing off against sabre. This was the perfect chance for him to interrogate her for information about this crap. Hopefully she knows something. Just as he was about to say something a voice interrupted him...

xxxxx

earlier that day

xxxxx

Illya had awoken from her slumber In the medical wing to find her mommy asleep in the chair next to her bed. She looked absolutely adorable. Illya had always thought that. When she relaxed enough to actually enjoy herself or when she was asleep she looked just like the sixteen year old girl that she was. Illya would always curse morganna for ruining her mommies life.

Getting up out of bed she felt out of balance, as if the proportions of everything where wrong. Luckily she had been placed within one of the private rooms. So moving towards the mirror she couldn't help but gasp. The person standing before her was not herself, it couldn't be. Slowly she started to make different actions only to see them mirrored.

Slowly looking over herself she noticed that her body was about sixteen and was well attractive. She was just lucky that the merger between her two selves had aged her mental faculties. Looking at herself she could only describe her new body as petite. She was about five foot two inches. Her bust and waist were small but noticeable but the most striking features of her new look was her long flowing golden hair and deeply penetrating eyes. Those eyes that held a slight glow in their core that had always been described by people as if she was looking into peoples souls.

Looking around for something to wear as she was taller and more filled out than she was. She noticed a bag with a note. Approaching it suspiciously she plucked up the note and scanning it with her skill in 'structural analysis' to find that there where no prana traces just ink.

So she proceeded in opening and reading the letter.

 _Dear Illya/_

 _My Dear little Illya if you are reading this note then the worst possible occurrence has come to pass. Your father might be more trusting than I but I have always been one For back-up plans It is because of that that when being sorted into houses at Hogwarts I was supposed to be sorted into slytherin (shhh don't tell your father he would loose his mind)._

 _Anyway I enchanted this letter my darling daughter to appear if several conditions are met. The first is if both myself and you father are dead. In which I am so so sorry my baby girl we so wished to be a happy family and gladly gave our everything for you where our world from the moment we learned of you._

 _The second condition was that the advanced glamour that we placed on you was not lifted. This is a continuation of the first. When you were born darling our country was at a state of civil war. We were very close to just leaving the country to ensure your safety. While we where deciding what to do we knew that as a little girl you would be vulnerable to attacks of many different deplorable kinds. To prevent this we hid your birth and when people found out you where under a glamour charm I learned during my time working as a unspeakable. It is a Mix of charm and transfiguration. Thus we hid you in plain sight as a young baby boy by the name of Harrison potter. If this charm has not been released sweety it now will be._

 _The final condition that we set was when the damage caused by the curse was repaired. Now sweety this was the most difficult for us. Understand that during the war I had been hit with a infertility curse. A curse designed for men meaning it didn't work properly. So while for a while I couldn't have children I was able to bear you but the curse had caused you sweetheart some injury._

 _It was then that a old man helped us. I was desperate to be able to have a child. I wanted to be a mother. I am not sure how or what he did. He explained it as 'reinforcing' your soul._

 _My darling daughter despite the lengths I went to ensure I am able to hold you in my arms. I can sincerely say I will be glad for every second I have with you the way you smile at me with you big green doe eyes._

 _I sincerely hope this letter is never delivered but if it is just know that we will always love you sweetheart both me and your father._

 _Love/_

 _Lilly potter._

Illya throughout reading the letter couldn't help but cry at the fact that she now had a letter from her mother but she had to giggle, her mother was just a little scatter brained when writing just like herself. It made her feel …. closer some how.

Looking in the bag there was a note

 _A gift from your self to you./ Z_

She knew immediately who that was. Uncle Zelretch never did anything simple. So taking the clothes out of the bag she noticed that it was the same outfit her other self was wearing. From the kevlar body armour right down to the fingerless gloves.

Getting changed into her new clothes (after thoroughly checking them for traps and other possible tricks, this is her uncle Zelretch she has had enough exposure to his … proclivities to know exactly what he is like.)and while waiting for the approval to leave the hospital wing she started to use one of the magics she had been taught in her younger years, a magic that does not require the use of a wand.

Oclumency, the art of organising and protecting ones mind. This is a difficult magic to start especially once older but with the mental flexibility of a child it makes the learning of such a skill much easier, It is for this reason that the government of magical japan made the learning of this skill mandatory for its children both to protect its childrens minds and to help their learning as with a organised mind the speed at which the children absorb information rises drastically.

So it was through the use of this skill that Illya was using to go through the newly added memories and skills. And sorting them into their appropriate places. It didn't take long until she was yanked out of her meditations by the sound of the doctor checking her over at which she was given a very reluctant release.

Xxxxx

just before the summoning

xxxxx

Illya had a bad feeling! She had had one for most of the day. She was planning on spending her time practising her new abilities don't get her wrong she knew she could use them but no where near as well as her other self could.

She would have been Practising and sparing with Mordred but this feeling that something horrible was about to happen just wouldn't leave. So here they were they were walking along the streets towards their home hoping that nothing to bad had gone wrong. They knew that kiritsugu was away on a job so that only left shirou at home.

Big brother shirou. Don't get her wrong she loved her big brother she really did but she also knew that he had mental problems. Not in the case of that he was insane no. he had a bad case of survivors guilt. It had been subtle at first but the signs had been there small things. Recently the extreme selflessness and disregard of personal safety that had shown up where what had confirmed it to her and kiritsugu.

They had both started to try and do something to counter it, hopefully.

Illya really could not say that she was surprised when she arrived home to find two servants about to destroy the road outside her house. Mordred was about to jump in and join the fray until she felt a rising sense of dread coming from beside her. Looking at her little master she could only see a aura similar to that of Altruge Brunestud's rising off of her. Considering that the girl is her descendant that shouldn't be a surprise.

The only outward sign (apart from the dominating aura she is giving off) that she is pissed is that a single pristine eyebrow was twitching at a faster rate as she watched. And boy could Mordred understand why. First was the masters, It was that tohsaka girl and shirou and clearly shirou had no clue what was happening but the basics (did the boy seriously not read any of the information their father give them?) And that was not even the end of it ohh no.

The two servants just made it worse. One was obviously shirou. She had seen his magic in action enough to know what it looked like anywhere. The other though looked like Mordred and since it wasn't she would say that it was her father there for she was going to have fun teasing her grandfather ohh yes she was.

Approaching the group putting as much regality as she could into her bearing from all her lessons about being the head of a house from her aunty and Mother. While she approached her mother summoned her armour and sword just in case.

"WOULD SOME ONE EXPLAIN WHAT YOU ARE DOING? HMM?" she demanded of them as everything came to a screeching halt as they just stared at her.

Sighing god this was going to be a long night!


	8. Sabre vs Sabre

AN: Hey all this is maticore and this is me giving my usual proclamation that I do not own the properties of either the Fate universe or the Harry potter universe. Both of these fascinating works of fiction belong to their own respective creators.

 **Return of the Guardian**

 **Saber meet Saber**

A sigh escaped from her as she sat at the head of the table. She really couldn't help it. She had known that the cluster fuck known as the grail war was coming up shortly, she had even been warned by her uncle Zelretch that her brother Shirou would be drafted into it no matter what. It was a fixed point in space/time. Something to do with his 'character development'.

Yeah Uncle Zel was screwed in the head, but he was fun that way. You just needed to avoid his more... interesting tricks. It kept you alert and on your toes.

So when she left for magic school this morning what she did not expect was to grow about 6 years due to a soul merge, to be nominated as the pseudo ruler and when she arrived home to clear her head come across what could only be described as a street fight between servants.

She sighed again. She had managed to herd them all into the house now shirou was cooking for them so she was sorting through everything that was bothering her.

She had to admit due to her soul merge she was what...sixteen? Her other self had been twenty one and she was eleven at the time of the merge so using her structural analysis magic on herself to get a grasp of the state of her physical state her body was stuck at the age of a sixteen year old till she caught up with it. Useful. This allowed her to use peak efficiency of her skills.

It seems that the Grail, despite not being sentient knew what it was doing. For once. Or did it have a guided hand. That was going into the kaleidoscope.

The body however. She will admit it was very pleasing. True she wished that it was not as petite as it was but she could tell that it was only as slim as it was due to it being built from muscle. Her toned stomach that was on display due to her armour was a prime example.

Her hair had lightened, a Silver platinum blond that shimmered in the light, with a long braid tied with a black bow at the seat of her back with some loose free hanging strands falling around.

She had to admit that she liked the way her hair looked, Along with her Piercing green eyes she left quite the impression.

However this was not what was had force the sigh out of her. She was sitting at the head of the table and to her right hand side was Mordred in her Casual clothing now normally she would have nothing wrong with this if not for the fact that directly across from her was what looked like a clone of her in a blue dress.

Now that in itself would have been strange, but it could have been passed off as twins except for the fact that both women had not blinked since they had sat down. Both had been Glaring at each other for at least ten minutes. It was getting ridiculous.

Finally Shirou returned with some tea for everyone. I headed to a special cabinet and pulled out a bottle of odgens Fire whiskey and threw it to Mordred. She would need it.

"Okay Tohsaka it appears that you are a master in this piece of crap known as the grail war, yes?" I asked snapping the girl out of her contemplation. She looked up at me in confusion. "erm yes but if you don't mind me asking but who are you?" I slowly nodded in understanding. She had never met me before so she would not be able to identify me.

"Well the oldest titles I have are Illya Brunestud Pendragon." I said in the most dead pan I could with my eyes on the woman in blue who immediately froze. Mordred smirked as she realized what I was doing. "I have been nominated as 'pseudo Ruler' for this little shenanigan." Now that caught Rins attention.

She had studied her fathers notes on the war and knew the conditions in which it took to summon a out of class servant. They where extra-ordinary. "Now Shirou you have been told by Kiritsugu about the war and what it entails, yes?" getting a shaky nod. It seemed to finally be hitting him. "Good." I said as I looked on seeing how the tension hung. And had finally had enough.

"FUCK IT!" I swear the tension in the room was so heavy it was unbelievable. Shirou was shaking like a leaf and The Tohsaka looked like she had wanted to do nothing but escape since she arrived. It was all because of one reason.

"You two!" I demand pointing at Mordred and the other sabre who looked startled at the amount of Command I put into my voice. She really shouldn't have I did say my name is brunestud you need to be commanding to get along with Primmy.

"Follow me The amount of killing intent leaking from both of you is ridiculous, the rest stay and talk shop for a while." so with the two following I led them to the dojo and threw them each a training sword. "Okay Mom. Granma I want the both of you to work out your differences be it beating the shit out of each other with the shinai, Fucking each other or talking I don't care but neither of you are leaving this room till this hatchet between you is settled for good." and with that I turned left and warded the room. Chuckling to myself as I went to inform Shirou it should be amusing.


	9. little snowstorm

AN: hey this is maticore this is my usual pre-chapter notice. This is my notice proclaiming that I do not own either the Fate series nor the harry potter series.

 **Return of the guardians**

She was sprawled out across her double bed. Her platinum air spread out and cascaded making it almost impossible to tell just who was underneath the strands of silken hair. If the girls uncle Zelretch had shown up he would have been poking fun at her by saying that no matter where in the multiverse there is not a version of her that can get out of bed easily.

So it is with that horrifying thought about the troll of the clock tower that Ilya starts to drag herself out of bed. She is the ruler of this war now she must be ready to intervene in case of trouble.

So it was with a groan she pulled her lithe body out of bed and put on her combat outfit and headed into the dining room. Following her nose she could tell that her adopted brother had left her a freshly made breakfast. Shirou might not be her actual brother but she really did love him like one …. especially when he did things like this.

It was because of this that she was very protective of him, especially when it came to girls. She didn't want to see him hurt so she always ...Vetted his possible partners. She had to make sure that her brother was with some one who cared for him! Didn't she?

Upon her arrival in the main room of the house she noticed that both Shirou and tohsaka had left for school. She could only give a small grunt at that as only a fool would attack a school during the day. Especially when the announcement of a ruler had been made. What did surprise her was that saber was in the dojo so curiosity getting the better of her she just had to ask.

"good morning" Ilya chirped with a bright smile on her face that tugged a small smile on the upset face of arturia. "what's wrong?If you don't mind me asking?" Ilya asked with a slight tilt to her head.

Heaving a reluctant sigh arturia looked at her decendant, who was looking at her with those big green doe eyes filled with concern. She couldn't help but be moved by the thought 'She would do better with her than she did mordred. She did after all help her reconcile with her astranged daughter.'

"I am having trouble as due to not receiving enough mana I cannot heal properly nor astralize." sighing again as she knew she shouldn't complain but it was just so frustraiting. It was here that the girl nodded with an appreciative sound. "it is true brother shirou does not have allot of magic circuits but he does use them well." Ilya said nodding as the skill imparted to her with the ruler class had told her who Archer was.

"For now I can ask mordred to watch over him until I can talk to him about this situation. Does this sound agreeable. This way you spend time with me knowing that you master is safe under the watch of a servant who has lived with your master for years and grown attached to him?"at this Mordred Astrelized into the room looking as if she was itching for a fight.

"Would you do this daughter?" asked Artoria in response Mordred snorted The boy might not be my favourite but he is interesting enough not to see him dead. Besides its only for one day and you still need to get to know little missy there." at this Ilya started to smile at both of the older women knowing that she had won.

"Well then I agree to your proposal." said Artoria much to Ilyas delight and a sniggering Mordred who just started to Astralize she walked out.

Not long after Mordred Left, Ilya and Saber left after finding some suitable 'civilian' clothes for her to wear. Ilya was trully thanking all of the stars in the heavens that they where nearly the same size. Ilya took more after mordred who had a larger bust than artoria so Ilya had to adjust some of her cloths to fit properly but other wise they were perfect.

They started off with headed out to see the sights such as the park where the war ended and the bridge. Ilya had told her about the shipe and how it was famous for sinking to unknown causes. It was here that Artotia filled her in on what happened in the fourth war it was here that she got a idea. Asking Artoria to follow she headed down to the beach she set up repelling wards and bounded fields before turning to the water.

Looking out to the water she focused and channeled the summoning spell on words 'gilgamesh's weapons'. It seemed as if nothing had happened there was no noise, no movement, no nothing. Then there was a surge of water, as if it was being dregged. A small pile of about twenty weapons. All of which where impossibly powerful, each with an increadable legend such as the spear khazekly bey. To make things better fifteen of the twenty where new acquisitions. To her collection. Putting them in her mokeskin pouch for later and lowering the barriers they headed to a restaurant.

It was here that they ran into another master and one that they both knew. Ilyasviel* von einzbern. Ilyas* adopted big sister and sabers former masters daughter.

"Good after noon my big sister" cheerfully said Ilya looking at the small girl with a smile on her face she couldn't help but think that the scowl on her face was utterly adorable.

"Hello Nee-chan it is a pleasure to meet you too, I see that you have summoned the same saber servant as my father did in the previous war?" Stated Ilyasviel maintaining the air of civility with the girl in front of her whilst in her head she wanted to do nothing more than to have her beserker to smash her to pulp.

"Ohh me? Ohh no this is shirous servant." Ilya said nodding her head getting a shocked look from the girl "you see my familiar is a servant and thus is watching shirou for the day whilst I spend the day getting to know my ancestor." she told the girl with a beaming smile.

"Any way I have been so looking forward to meeting you. True I knew that the einzberns would have twisted you into a tiny killing machine but your my sister and I want to spend time with you. " said Ilya nodding her head with a happy smile on her face.

By this point Ilyasviel was thoroughly confused. She had always been taught that the war was a free for all, kill or be killed yet here was a girl wanting to be with her. She had never had that since mommy and daddy. The girl must have noticed as the next thing she knew she was engulfed in a comfortably warm embrace. This was another thing that she missed from mommy.

It was true that she was a humonceulus and that she was older than the girl next to her but her development was slower. She whilst her age was in her early twenties her mental age was about ten. Just because she could hide behind a emotionless mask did not mean that she didn't want the touch of a mother to comfort her. It was then that she heard the girl talking again.

Looking up she saw she was on a mobile. ".. yeah i'm with her now. …. yeah I think she has been neglected for a while and essencially been round pegged into a weapon roll. Uhu? Okay, wana talk to her? Got it."

It was then she took the device away from her ear and held it to her before saying "some one wants to talk" said Ilya holding the mobile towards the small girl.

Taking the device in her shaking hands she put it to her ear. Once their she heard a voice, a familiar voice. "hey lil snowstorm..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Return of the guardian**

It was not until after the school day when a grumpy sabre returned from her turn watching over Ilyas brother that the wire familiars returned with their reports of the goings on of the other masters. It was a dysmall report. Out of all of the seven servants only three were being used correctly. Out of those others all required ruler intervention for one reason or another.

Rider had been stolen by proxy and her master was being held hostage forcing the servant into a corner. This was not acceptable as due to the unsuitable new master they were forcing her to commit murder to sustain herself.

Lancer his old master was murdered and is only co-operating due to command seals but was only doing the bare minimum. But unknown to him the atrocities she sensed bellow that church.

Caster while the reasons are unknown, she killed her master, they might have been legitimate or not but she has started to feed on the Mana of the people of the town and summoned the assassin servant thus locking the war and causing untold headaches for her.

So after she finished her dinner she decided to start her job, pulling her hair back into a single braid and putting on her armour before calling Mordred. They were heading out.

There first destination was the school. The false master of rider had been setting up a barrier around it and she could think of few reasons that required such a construct in the middle of the holy grail war. Few of them were benevolent,

Upon arriving she found one of the sigils anchoring the mage-craft at which she summoned a dagger to her hand, it was a ceremonial piece with a thin blade. It was crafted using magic causing the blade to be coloured. This blade is called rule breaker and it has the ability the severe magic and contracts. It is a rare one that this blade cannot cut.

So with the quick application of rule breaker the barrier was quickly UN-raveled. This however was only their first stop of the evening. Quickly they headed to the matou house just before Ilya reached it she created a islotaion and quarantine barrier around the building using her familiars. She might not be able to do it with the fines as the ilya of this timeline but she can definitely put in more power .

Passing through the barrier she and Mordred readied themselves. Mordred moved off to intercept the rider servant, her task was to keep the servant busy, give her a threat to allow Ilya to do her job.

So as they approached a woman with long purple hair materialized before them. Ilyas True name determination clicked immediately telling her that the rider was Medusa This was causing her some worry as one or two Anti-hero spirits could be a glitch but this was a full blown problem now. Almost immediately Mordred blew a crater into the ground with the force of her charge clarent locking into place with a pair of chained knives held by medusa.

Ilya didn't have time to watch the fight casting out her senses to hunt her quarry she found the three live sources one with hardly any magic, one with a good bit, and the last felt strange.

Moving towards the first as that was the false master used the servants dematerialization ability to cloak herself from view. When she found the boy it was not impressive. One shinji Matou was a self titled ladies man but here he was hiding holding on to a book for dear life and sweating, his eyes darting around looking to be keeping an eye on a escape route. Any semblance of nobility that the boy had or handsomeness was long gone.

Ilya walked up behind him chose a random katana (one of miyamoto musashis) Traced it to her hands and pierced his heart with the blade. The look of shock on his pitiful face as he turned to look at her only to fall was the last thing she registered of the man before she had to dodge as a chained dagger flew at her head.

"Medusa I would think twice before attacking the ruler again especially when she was freeing your master from her confinement." she snapped at the woman. The sound of her name caused her enough pause to let her take in the words and process them before she growled back. "What do you mean?" Ilya sighed in response and replied "there are several issues with this war and since I am here the grail was able to reincarnate a spirit in me making me the ruler. We are also blaming zelretch for he had some part somewhere along the line but we are not thinking about that."

"now do you want me to save your master?" she asked this got a sigh from the woman "yes she has suffered enough from this hell." nodding to the gorgon Ilya nodded to Mordred who quickly vanished to collect the girl while she headed to deal with the other problem.

Inside the mansion she headed to the source of the disturbance she had felt. In the basement was a massive pit filled with crest worms, despicable creations that while allowing one to in essence transfer the consciousness it also destroys part of the mind while doing it as the mind was not designed for such a process.

To make matters worse is what they do to the body. They literally feed of the human body leaving only a husk behind so while they can in essence allow for an unnaturally long life they can also cause a premature death.

Because of this no magus has used them in centuries. They all decided that they had to many downsides to be of any use. But here was an entire pit full of the abortions and standing just next to them was the patriarch of the matou family. Looking smug as if he had just won the lottery.

Seeing this she was glad she had put up a quarantine field as it would not allow any of these things out and conciduring he probably infected Sakura the field will stop him from transferring.

So looking him in the eye one last time with a glare she turned now that she had all the proof she needed and exited the mansion. She got to a safe distance before she summoned a Caladbolg 2 and her bow. Over charging the abortion of history she fired it at the building, she erased it from the landscape. With a sigh she lowered her bow well that is the first of her tasks done 2 more to go. Hopefully they aren't as irritating as this one was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Return of the guardian**

With the worm pit on fire Ilya moved on to her next stop. The temple. Depending who the servant is depended how she would deal with this as there were many possible outcomes. Some more pleasant than others.

The main problem was the casters territory creation the caster would be talking with a position of ultimate strength. Ilya herself being the user of the third magic had her own cards to play but she had only just started to explore it and didn't have zelretchs experience. She would have to rely on her combat capabilities if things became dicy.

Ryudo temple the site of a conflux of natural ley lines and one of the sites of the grails formation. It is also a natural strong point due to the natural wards against spirits that the temple has meaning that it only has one entrance, and one exit. Upon her arrival to the gate she saw a man sitting there.

"i cannot let you pass young one for my master has comanded it" he said. A look of discontentment on his face. "and why is that kojiro?" she asked getting a look of shock in return and a bark of laughter from mordred. "how about this I am this wars ruler and I need to talk to caster while I do that how about the two of you spar and compare sword techniques I shall not be long." at this she continued up the stairs towards her goal passed the shocked swordsman while mordred drew her blade. "Shall we?"

xxxxx

"that fool of an assassin failed in his task didn't he?" griped caster when she appeared above her in the large court yard of the temple. Looking up at the woman ilya would admit she was a beautiful woman. And felt sorry for her when the information of who she was permeated into her mind.

"no, he just knew better than to attack the designated ruler of the war." came the soft reply. This caused caster to pause. "ruler? There is no such thing!" she growled

"Actually in a grail war there are 7 'normal' classes, these are as you should know, sabre, archer, lancer, caster, assassin, beserker and rider." seeing caster nod all servants were preloaded with this information along with the information of the era to allow them to operate in a war and not be confused. There was other information as well such as languages knowledge of current currency and other trivial matters but most don't even notice just assuming that they had already known or it was a link to their master.

"what isn't known is that on rare cases a 'abnormal' class can be summoned, the most well known are ruler, avenger, alter and shielder. For these purposes I will ignore the others and explain ruler." By this point caster had summoned herself a chair and waved for Ilya to continue.

"The ruler is only summoned when there is a problem sensed with the war. Due to this the ruler servant is gifted with enough command seals to help them in their duties to fix any problems that may occur." the magic user slowly nodded her head in comprehension " I see, The fact that you are a ruler means that there is a problem with the war just by your meer presence."

"correct" ilya nodded happy that things were proceeding in a civilised manner. "the grauk has been corrupted beyond repair. And considering the way it was made the corruption is threatening to spill over into the root." at those words casters eyes widened in alarm.

"because of this I have been going around granting the wishes of the servants that I can without the grail. Disconnecting them from it to cause it to dissolve and allow it to be dismantled." at this caster looked thoughtful before she replied.

" A nice sentiment but how would you go about doing that? You are but a child." at this she couldn't help but giggle " well I would need to know what your wish is lady medea?" a startled look came across her face before she settled down.

"i wish for a second chance at life and love, a life without the gods interfering." at this Ilya was nodding. "The same as Rider then." this got a startled look. "since you are medea you would not happen to know any way to create a new body?" she asked caster.

The sorceress thought for a few moments before an answer crossed her mind. "yes I do but it is a dark ritual why?" at this Ilya smiled "if we can give you a new body you wont have to rely on the mana of others and you will be disconnected from the grail. You will have that second chance."

The look that came across the sorceresses face was one of pure joy, she could be free to have a new life. To love! To Live, she would need to modify the ritual as it was seeped in dark magic and would cause her more harm than good but if she did it right she would have what she wanted.

"child if this works I will owe you a debt." and with that and a bow medea of cholchis former princess and sorceress vanished, she had work to do. With a smile Ilya left the temple, she had finished two of her jobs she had one more, this one would be the hardest and most finiky.

Well there is ancient chinese curse, may you live in interesting times. If nothing else the grail wars are certainly interesting just what type of interesting is the question.


	12. Chapter 12

**Return of the guardian**

The small church that was in front of the pair reeked of malice and corruption. It radiated forth and seeped into everything in the surrounding area around the building. Clearing out this building was a priority for Her as this was the cause of most of the disruptions in the area. From the malice radiating from the building effecting the mundanes and causing them to act in ways that they normally would not.

Their was also the large number of children going missing over the past few years, though no one has noticed, the root has taken notice and supplied her with the information.

So using her sensing abilities that she gained from Acherko she identified two magical signatures within the building. One she could tell was Kotomine. The other was a servant She knew all of the servants in this wars signiture, So who this was she had no idea.

Sending a carefully directed burst of mana towards the servant as a metaphorical knock on the door, making sure that only they could sense it. Then both her and Mordred waited for them to come and investigate.

It didn't take long, a man in a black outfit with a white shirt, golden hair and red eyes. Her identification skill triggered, Gilgamesh of Uruk.

"Who dares try to summon me like some lowly commoner." he demanded glaring at the two women in front of him. Stepping forward Ilya to make sure he could see her clearly, she needed to deal with this just right, if not Gilgamesh could destroy the city just for 'fun'.

"Lord gilgamesh am I right?" she asked getting a pleased nod from the man. "i am sorry to inform you that the Grail is having to be dismantled as it would destroy your garden and vault if left in one piece." she said calmly "Explain now!" he barked in a rage

" I shall I just request that you calm yourself as you will not take in the necessary explanation in when enraged. As a king is it not wise to listen to the cause before acting on it?" she said playing on his pride as a king.

"Yes you are correct, I shall listen to your reasoning on why this particular treasure is so dangerous." he said pulling a chair from his gate along with some wine. "continue with your explanation." "thank you my lord." sitting in one of the chairs he summoned.

"The grail its self works exactly as designed, summon spirits, and grant a wish after the ritual using a massive resevour of mana collected during the war. The problem comes in that one of the spirits summoned during the third war was called Angra Manyu his title is 'all the worlds evils' due to a ritual his village had placed upon him"

"ahh I see and because his legend says he carries all the worlds evils, he liturally carries all the worlds evils. Correct?" asked the golden king. "yes or at least a close aproximation, and upon his death in the war he was summoned in he infected the grail subverting the grail to his own purposes. And since the grail has a connection to the root of everything..."

A look of rage crossed the golden kings face," then this abomination would erase my kingdom from existance." with a nod ilya confirmed it. "It wont happen though as we are already working at dismantling it as we speak". "Excellent, Excellent."

"may I ask a question about your legend, I promise there is a reason." she asked him

"You may" "in the legend after what happened with your friend you searched you a form of immortality is this correct?" asked Ilya knowing the thin ice she was on.

"Be careful what you ask girl but yes" Gilgamesh growled out at her only to be taken aback by her smiling face "so what you want more than anything is a legacy if I am correct, one that is worthy of your title correct?" this caused pause for the golden king.

When he was alive yes he had taken many lovers but never seriously thought about having children. But now that he was dead, all of his glory his epic deeds his city even his fights with the gods were all now boiled down to nothing more than one poem and a few stories. The epic of Gilgamesh.

A Legacy it sounded good to have someone to carry on the golden blood line. To carry the legacy of Uruk. He had been so wrapped up in himself that it never occurred to him to care. Looking at the girl he realised, she was right, for all of his wealth the one thing he cared about the most was enkidu, what would it be like to be a father. He would never know.

" now that you mention it yes that would be desirable why do you ask?" he asked the girl suspitiously. "i am this wars Ruler but I am a Pseudo-servant. And from the information I have been given by the Root about myself I am what is known as a Nexus. A point of cross-over where multiple paths can originate." this caused shock to hit Gilgamesh and mordred.

"One of these paths is for me to be your daughter."


	13. Chapter 13

**Return of the Guardians**

Silence. Utter silence hung in the air as she was stared at. "what do you mean by that!" sputtered Mordred in shock while Gilgamesh looked at her with a calculating gaze. Tapping her temple while she thought the best way to go about explaining what she meant.

"the best explanations would be the variations in the legends within the throne. How there can be multiple of the same hero but vastly different from each other." she said getting a nod from her audience. "since heroes are generally at a point of nexus themselves, they will always come into being no matter what happens around them it is just a matter of how. Be it naturally or magical means." at this a thoughtful look came across the kings face.

"So what you are saying is that in other timelines there are my children out their? Creating a possible legacy worthy of me?" asked the golden king. Ilya nodded " With how vast time and space is they may even have rebuilt Uruk" this caused the king to laugh "Very well child I shall allow you to deal with this pest for the what you have given me is worth more. Go now with the blessings of the king"

Standing up from the meeting with Gilgamesh and watching all of the chairs get absorbed back into the portals. Ilya bowed and moved away before leaving the Golden haired servant to his thoughts.

"Okay what was that midget!" growled Mordred a bit pissed at the way she had been treated. "That was Gilgamesh the first hero, owner of all of the worlds treasures and quite possibly one of the most powerful servants in existence. Hopefully I just caused him to not want to taint his vault with the abomination that is the Grail. If he decides he wants it this will become a hole lot harder." she explained.

This got a nod from Mordred. The throne of heroes was a diverse place. The abilities and skills of those that reside within were both wide and wondrous. They are also nearly no limit to what those that are recorded their can do. So it was with a good dose of caution that Illya left the church and the golden king to his thoughts. He had things to think about while she continued her Job dismantling the wretched device.

The Pair started to move through the city, towards the large forested area on the outskirts of town. This was the area that was known to contain the Einzbern castle. A large edifice built by the family while they where creating the ritual and used by all einzbern family members when it came time for them to come here. The current resident of the castle was one Illyasviel von einzbern the homunculus version of herself and her big sister.

A lonely an damaged little girl who has only wanted for the love of her family. A girl who has had those feelings used and warped against her by the head of the Einzbern family to create as efficient a master for the war as possible. Due to this and their lack of care about her body they have damaged her. These are all things that She has been informed about her sister and she swore she would not allow her sister to continue to go through that hell.

With her dismantling the ritual there is no need for her to be used as a 'weapon' so it would be easy for her to take her under the protection of her clans, she is her sister after all. She however had to do the hard part which is convince the little snowstorm as their father calls her.

So here she was at the edge of the wards trying to decide what to do. She could try to keep going and probably be attacked by the numerous defences or whatever servant her adorable sister has summoned or she could knock the door.

She decided the safer option. Gathering a small amount of Mana she sent a pulse into the wards. Not enough to damage them in any way but enough to trigger the detection systems and let the owner know that some one is there. She then pulled out her phone and called the one that she gave to her sister when she was out with Arturia. To let the girl have a channel ask her why she was here.

After a small amount of time waiting what could only be one of the Einzbern servants came down. If the memories that she had gained from her alternate were correct this one was called Sella the Primary care taker and teacher for her sister. Both of her maids cared for her dearly they just both had different specialities and roles. Sella being the more tactful was best at greeting unknowns.

"Ms Brunestud welcome to the Einzbern estate may I enquire on your reason to visit?" came the womans monotone voiced question. This happened while Illya was fighting back memories of her other self. "Yes I am here to see my sister and talk about matters of great importance. Such as the ongoing war in my role as Ruler and other personal matters."

This caused the eyes of Sella to open as she was not expecting that. She had been told that one of the Emiya family had summoned but not who, she had also expected them to try and make contact with her master which she was not against as she was not happy with what had been done to the girl.

What she did not expect was for this to happen. If this young woman was here in a official capacity as a mediator then she could have information they needed, vital information. They could not ignore this. The decision made she motioned for them to follow and headed towards the castle, either way her master would decide what to do with them.

Xxxxx

In a small dining room which was decorated and set aside for formal meetings with dignitaries between other mages of distinguished standing sat what looked like a young girl. This was the master of Berserker, the daughter of one Kiritsugu Emiya.

The girl had been confused as for years she had been told she was abandoned, left behind and unwanted, the evidence was that her father had adopted two other children. True he was practically Told to by the Altouge Brunestud but the other?

Then the other day she met her sister, who despite never meeting accepted her without reservations, she also had her daddies servant with her. If that was not worse she claimed to have been of Pendragon lineage. She was thrown through a loop. It was only made worse when she was given a phone and her daddy was on the other side.

She almost broke down crying right there and then when she heard the little nick name that he always called her when ever she threw a tantrum. So here she is meeting with her little sister for talks about the war. Something she did not think she would be doing. She had planned to be killing them and using the wish for to obtain the heavens feel for the family once more, now she was not so sure especially with the Dead apostles keeping such a close eye on things.

She nibbled her bottom lip with nerves as she watched her servant Sella bring the two into the room her beloved Heracles standing behind her. She watched as the one who was her sister sat across from her she could not help but notice the similarities between them. There were similarities between her and her daddies sabre as well it confused her into why there where.

Doing her part as hostess as she was taught. While she was in a war with this pair her manners were drilled into her. So looking across the table she saw a small smile creep onto the her sisters face as she introduced herself "I am Illyasviel von einsbern heiress of house einsbern." though she did not know how long that state of affairs would last with her being the lesser grail.

With a smile and a nod her sister spoke "it is a pleasure my sister, I am Illya Brunestud Prendragon. Heiress of both the brunestud and pendragon names." Well that answered one of her questions. If she was a descendant of pendragon then she would look like her daddies sabre. Even if diluted by the years. It is possible that the grails magic would pull those features out due to the soul magics involved. This was all postulated in thought by the small einsbern much to the amusement of her guests who could almost literally see the gears turning in her head.

"Sister we are here I my role as the Ruler and moderator of the war." This caught the small master by surprise. "what do you mean by that!" she baked causing her servants to rustle with unease. "what I mean is that there is a problem with the vessel. It has become corrupted. Thus it has become my job to oversee a safe deconstruction of the device."

This cause looks of shock to appear on the faces across the table from the ruler. They had been expecting many things but this was not amongst them. They had no idea how to react to this. " The vessel is already on the verge of its dismantlement. This is due to the vacuum of power created by disconnecting a couple of the spirits from the ritual. Which will cause it to become unstable and collapse, this will take the physical shell of the Greater grail with it dragging all of the servants still connected to the device along for the ride" She explained to the young albino who was still within a state of shock.

"I think I understand" Ilyasviel said softly and she did it was just a large thing to take in. She also did not quiet know what to feel about it as she had mixed feelings towards the Von einzberns due to their treatment of her. Ilya smiled at the small girl and could not help but sympathize.

"well now that the official stuff is over we can go into the personal." The quick change in tones caught every one but Mordred off guard as she was used to it having lived with the girl for a few years. So the armoured female had been expecting this to happen.

"What do you mean by personal, other than Father we have no relation to each other"the German girl said with a stiff voice while preparing herself for the worst. A small smile crept upon Ilyas face as she knew it was a confusing story. " First I need to explain my family, I am descended from the pendragons through Mordred leading to my mother, this was tested and confirmed. And the matriarch of my fathers family revealed herself to be Altrouge Brunestud." While not understanding why this was being explained she at least understood the names and heritage of her guest. It was quite a prestigious one at that.

Wit a small wave of her hand to continue as Ilyasviel could tell there was more. "well my mother was cursed with a infertility curse while in combat. Due to its effects it damaged me while in the womb not being able to kill me due to running out of power before completing its task."

Confusion, that was what swept the room as Ilya was explaining this as the audience had no idea where she was leading this. "now this would have led to my death if my parents had not met a wandering vampire called Zelritch." at that dreaded name every one stared at her. The emotions in their eyes varied from horror to fear. Though it amused her to see that her counterpart had curiosity more than anything.

"The old vamp saved my life. He reinforced my soul with another version of myself. A version who just so happens to be a version of you my sister." The silence was deafening, nothing moved, not a sound was made.

"Did you just say you are another version of me? All because of that old vampire?" asked Ilyasviel staring at her Ruler counterpart in undisguised shock. To which she got a nod in return with a wide grin. "You have a big family little sister, not just those two." she said nodding towards the maids. "you have dad who was cured of the curse he gained from the grail. We have our idiot brother who I need all the help I can get keeping in line." this got a snort of a chuckle from Mordred.

"We also have aunties Alt and Arc who protect us from the clock tower. Then there is uncle zel when he wants to drop in. We also have our servants but we don't know how long they will be here. So we have been making the best of the time we have with them." she said nodding towards her armoured companion getting a nod of agreement.

The meeting did not last much longer with all of the topics covered. There was not much left in the war. So heading back to the Emiya house so that she could turn in for the final stages she could not help but think about each of the people in which she had visited and wonder what they will do when the device has been dismantled.

She supposed only timed would tell.


End file.
